In the name of
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: Yusuke's country, Miyako, lost a war against Senkaku, an invading country. The new Emperor was willing to spare the people's lives, but with one condition: all families with noble standing from the old regime must present one blood member of the family to be married to the Emperor. And somehow, Yusuke ended up being sent. [Historical Always Human AU]
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Aori helped me whip this fic into shape for your eyes to consume. Many thanks to her and check out her Bleach time travel fic called "one step forward" on ao3 that I beta-ed for her if you're interested.

Cultural Note: In Ancient China, men having multiply wives is a very normal thing. The jealously that begets from that is also common place.

* * *

"I'm not marrying him!" Yusuke hissed, eyes wild with fury and indignation. "How dare you ignore my existence for all this time and then when there is a problem with _your_ family, you toss me to the sharks."

"You ungrateful brat!" his father's second wife shrieked, a face that could have once been considered beautiful twisting grotesquely with anger. "We gave you things others could only dream of and treated you well. Is this how you respond when we ask you to repay us?"

Yusuke matched fire with fire head on. "If I'm really going to repay you, I would start by calling you a 'son of a whore' behind your back, or maybe travel back in time and do stupid stuff like destroying the _little toys you had_ and fucking trip you up whenever your father is not looking. Treated me well, _sure!_ "

By the time Yusuke finished his little tirade, the second wife's pretty little face was red and purple, a sight that Yusuke fucking _relished_ in. "Y-you!" she exclaimed, taking a deep breath like she wanted to go at it again, only for a loud command to echo across the room.

 _"Enough!"_ his father's voice boomed. Every eye flickered to the master of the Urameshi house, yet despite his father's powerful voice, Yusuke couldn't help but think the man himself was a sorry sight. At the age of sixty-two, his once powerful body had atrophied with age, causing his back to slope and his hands to tremble. He was no longer the general that commanded hundreds of soldiers, only a man that could barely hold onto control in his own household. "Mineko, Yusuke owes us nothing. It's only natural for a father to support for his son, so please don't imply otherwise."

Second Wife looked like she was about to protest, only for Third Wife, slick as an eel, to finally intervene. "Please don't be angry, my dear lord," she said, voice full of sickening concern. "Your health is more important, and Mineko-nee-sama surely didn't mean anything by her suggestion other than hoping to alleviate one of your many problems with an obvious solution."

Second Wife threw Third Wife a suspicious glance for her unexpected rescue since they were usually at each other's throat, but took the lifeline offered anyway. "Yes, my lord, please don't be angry at me." She batted her eyelashes cutely at his father, intending to distract. "I only had your best interest in mind."

 _And my worse interest,_ Yusuke mentally added. He would have voiced them aloud – he had no qualms about having another round of shouting match – but he looked at his father, at his drooping eyes struggling to stay awake and the heavy bags that were under them. Stress had further deepened the furrow at his brows and Yusuke knew that if his mother was present, she would have pressed her fingers at it gently and try to massage them out, while fondly saying to Yusuke, _"Watch out for him alright, my little spy, and don't give him too much trouble."_

"I know," his father said tiredly, no doubt sick of the numerous internal family disputes he had to mediate over the years. It didn't help that their country, Miyako, lost the war and for weeks the Urameshi family agonized and feared that people of the new regime were going to come and take revenge for being an active participant in the war against their invasion.

When words were finally given that the new Emperor was going to spare the lives of the Urameshi family and moreover, let them keep their current status, it came as an incredible relief to everyone. There was, however, one condition attached to it: all families with noble standing from the old regime must present one blood member of the family to be married to the Emperor.

Diplomatically, the stipulation was placed in order to make the transition from the old regime to the new regime go smoothly by actively integrating them. In layman's terms, it means the new Emperor needed insurance that the families won't rebel against their rule and that the insurance came in form of a direct blood-related family member. In other words, whoever was going to be sent to wed the new Emperor was essentially a hostage. Under such turbulent and uncertain times, who could say what would happen to those people who were sent?

Hence, although under any other circumstances, the Second Wife would have leapt at the chance to send her daughter off to marry the Emperor to secure a good connection, she was pushing forth Yusuke instead.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not going to work, however," his father continued, drawing Yusuke out of his thoughts. "Although it is not uncommon for males to wed each other in our culture, there are no such practices in Senkaku. If we present Yusuke, they may think of this as an insult, which would be the worst possible outcome."

"But my lord," Second Wife whined, her pitch high and pitiful, "surely you don't intend to send Keiko. She's our only daughter!"

At the sound of Keiko's name, Yusuke's stomach dropped. That was right. Keiko was the only daughter of the Urameshi household, so she would be the default choice to wed to the Emperor. The thought of any harm befalling on his two-years-younger sister made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"It can't be helped," his father said, calm despite the racket his second wife was making. "She is of age to marry anyway. Only her stubborn refusal to do so has left her unwed at the age of nineteen. I have yet to astonish you for spoiling her, leading her to be so out of control as a girl."

"My lord, I'll teach her well from now on," Second Wife said as tears welled in her eyes. While Yusuke had no doubt that she was forcing those tears out by sheer will, he also knew that some of those were not fake. Second Wife love Keiko dearly, everyone in the Urameshi household knew, especially since after giving birth to Keiko, she could no longer conceive and her first son died a year after the war started. "Please, let her stay."

"Mineko, don't be like this," his father said, eyes and tone softening. His father was too utterly susceptible to charms, especially to those of his wives. Sometimes it seemed like he picked the craftiest of vipers to stay by his side to sway him this way and that. Atsuko said he knew that he was being beguiled, but love for his wives tempered any guards he would otherwise have against them. "We're sending her to marry. It should be a happy occasion."

"Well, it's not," Second Wife sniffled. "At times like this, I would like her to stay by my side. Oh, if Daichi was here…"

Shadows crossed his father's face and Yusuke knew that he was blaming himself for the death of his and Second Wife's first born. Had Daichi lived, he would have been the proud heir to the Urameshi family. Everyone had such high hopes for him, to the point that when Daichi asked to lead one of his father's troops, his father allowed him. That ultimately left a weak link in their command and when Daichi failed to hold their position with his troops, he lost his head and a crucial battle for the resistant force that, to this day, left a mark of shame upon their family name.

"My lord," Third Wife added, no doubt trying to add oil to fire, and his father's face twisted painfully as she began to give her argument.

"Enough," someone said, and it took Yusuke a moment to realize that it was him. All eyes went to him, even the servants that were pretending not to be eavesdropping. "I'll go alright, now _shut up._ "

Second Wife's face blanked, as though having to have so suddenly drop her tearful mask that she didn't yet have time to pull up a new one, while Third Wife elegantly raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. It was his father who he was really paying attention to, however.

At the sound of his announcement, indescribable emotions flickered across his face, too fast to be identified closely. His mouth parted slightly, but no words came out as he just stared at Yusuke like he had never seen him before. At last, he said softly, "Are you sure?"

Yusuke looked at the wives, who all glanced at him with sincere hope stemmed from selfish reasons, and then at his father who would – while not love him – at least try to respect his decision on the grounds that he felt that he owed Yusuke: for not playing the part of a father, for knowingly allowing some of the petty abuses thrown at him in the name of keeping peace within the family, for not doing the honorable thing and marrying his mother when Yusuke was conceived, for taking him away from his mother at the age of eight in the name of _for Yusuke's sake_ when he certainly hadn't given a damn when Yusuke was born, for throwing Yusuke in a viper's den that forced him to fend for himself.

Yusuke looked at his father's face, wrinkled with age lines, and thought of the times when he would visit Atsuko and Yusuke at the brothel where Yusuke grew up in, despite the ugly rumors that would follow every visit about how he had a son with a whore and what a damn shame it was that the Urameshi name was dragged through the mud for such people. He thought about how, although his father didn't marry his mother, he made it no secret that Atsuko was the mother of Yusuke. How he brought Yusuke into the Urameshi family after his eldest-brother-who-Yusuke-had-never-met died in an accident and the First Wife died of heartbreak after her son's death made his father value family even more. He thought about the shouts and the terrible fights that followed when his father tried to properly marry Atsuko and give her the surname Urameshi, and the commotion that the wives made until his father was all weary and utterly defeated, looking like he had aged thirty years within the time span of three hours of shouting. Finally, Yusuke's mother pulled him aside for a few words - _"Watch out for him alright, my little spy, and don't give him too much trouble" –_ and then she left, leaving Yusuke behind in his father's care.

His father tried to care, Yusuke knew, except with two pairs of sharp eyes on him and three other children that were not bastards to watch over, clamoring for his attention even more insistently at their mothers' behest, his father barely had any time or energy to watch him. Because of Yusuke, even more than ever within his own home, his father had to tread carefully and diplomatically, always careful not to lean too far one side or the other.

 _Twelve years is enough, isn't it_ , Yusuke thought. Enough to experience a father's distant love, by means of small gestures and making sure he had enough to eat and wear, occasionally telling the kitchen to prepare Yusuke's favorite food despite the glower he would receive back in his own chamber with his wives, the little gifts he would unfailingly pass to Yusuke every birthday, none of which Yusuke really wanted because those gifts were hints of what his father expected of him and their estrangement that led to his father never clearly seeing what Yusuke actually wanted, but–

But the fact that his father expected something of him, him who was the son of a whore and whose very existence was considered dishonorable and of the lowest class… That was enough.

Yusuke forced a smile on his face and thought of the first time he came across Keiko and seen her smile, their instant attach-at-the-hip and her insistence to be with him despite her mother's protest and the stigma that came with it, and said, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll go marry the Emperor."

Yusuke fell to his knees and ignoring everyone else, kowtowed to his father with his forehead knocking soundly against the floor of the mansion and said, "Thank you for your care," as he fought to keep tremble out of his eyes and voice. His lips curled, bland and inflectionless, as he voiced, "I'll be leaving the nest now."

* * *

I started this a long time ago, aka at _least_ three years ago. Was first inspired by the drama Empress of China, but then my plot bunnies just suddenly all died. Recently came back to it because I remembered how much I love Yomi/Yusuke after writing a different fic on them, and because the drama Nirvana In Fire reminded me how much I love ancient Chinese court drama. I actually still don't have much inspiration to write this, but I'm hoping I would get some after posting what I have.

Updates will be once every two week, until I run out of whatever I have prewritten. Then we'll see if my inspiration for this fic comes back, which means a quick warning that this just _might_ go into a temporary hiatus if the answer is no. Lastly, this fic is in form of a drabble series.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeta-ed, because I pretty much forgot today is update day until now. All mistakes are mine.

Edit: It's beta-ed now and I apologize to all the people who had to see the unbeta-ed version.

* * *

There were five other clans that were in the same situation as the Urameshi, having to send a daughter or niece to the Emperor as a wife and a hostage. Out of them all, the only clan to have sent a man was the Urameshi Clan.

"What the – " The imperial eunuch started as his eyes fell upon Yusuke, at his hard musculature and his tan from being out in the field that stood out against the ladies' soft, delicate curves and their milky-white skin that had never seen more than a year's time out in the sunlight.

One of the women let out a sickening giggle, delighted at the trouble that Yusuke was surely in now, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Yusuke of the Urameshi Clan," Yusuke introduced himself, giving the eunuch a two-finger salute instead of a curtsy like all the ladies before him had given. "Your stipulation was that a blood relative must be sent, and I am the blood of Lord Urameshi, my father."

"Wha– Preposterous!" the eunuch exclaimed once he stopped gaping. "Despite not explicitly stating so, we obviously only accept women of noble standing from the Clans."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you should have been more specific. I'm here now, having to have gone through the ceremony like all the ladies have. In every aspect, I am the" – Yusuke hated how his breath hitched at the word – " wife of the Emperor. Are you going to send me back now, and break the vow that has just been made?"

The eunuch made a move to speak again, eyes glimmering like he longed to teach Yusuke a lesson, only for an unfamiliar voice to ring out. "That's enough."

Unfamiliar as the voice was to Yusuke, the eunuch obviously recognized the voice that he had been serving for almost all his life; he immediately bowed subserviently in the direction of the throne.

Yusuke gave the eunuch one last look, before bringing his eyes to the Emperor just like everyone in the room had. He couldn't see the Emperor clearly before with the wedding veil hanging over his head, but now with it off - and in the process, revealing Yusuke's masculine features to the world - Yusuke could look all he wanted.

From all the stories of the Emperor – from his military prowess to his ability to command and rule like no other – Yusuke had expected someone to be around his father's age, under the impression that the rumors were gathered and the Emperor's abilities were built over decades of time. It was only when Yusuke looked at the Emperor now that he realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

The Emperor couldn't have been any more than thirty-five, with jet-black hair and an unsmiling face. His face was beautiful and smooth like fine porcelain, but there was a clean line cutting straight across his eyes like a crack. It didn't look deep, but it scarred nevertheless, and Yusuke wondered how much the Emperor could see and how close the Emperor had come to dying.

If he had died , Yusuke thought uncharitably, none of this would have had to happen.

"Yusuke of the Urameshi Clan, tell me, does your family not have a daughter?" the Emperor asked. It was the easy way out to just say yes, yet that was a lie too easily to be found out, which would have made lying the dumbest course of action.

"No, that's not it," Yusuke said, voice ringing throughout that the room that just contained, including Yusuke, the six wives the Emperor had just married, the Emperor himself and the imperial eunuch. All the officials that were there for the ceremony had cleared out when the Emperor commanded them to, so no one else was there besides them and the soldiers standing guard outside the audience room.

He spoke before the Emperor asked another question, not wanting the Emperor to control the conversation and dictate what was being said, since Yusuke was obligated to answer any questions the Emperor ask and Yusuke had never been good at swerving them. "It's just… you claim that these marriages are for the sake of unionizing Senkaku and former Miyako, correct?"

At the sight of the Emperor's calm nod, forbearing and still listening, Yusuke let some of the Emperor's calm leech through him and continued with his well-rehearsed speech, "Do you know that, in our culture, it is not uncommon for men to wed other men?"

This time, the Emperor didn't stay silent, since it was obvious where Yusuke was heading towards with those words. "You mean to imply that having me, the Emperor, marry a man would show Senkaku's acceptance towards former Miyako's culture, which would help further integrate Miyako into the Senkaku Empire."

"The Emperor is as rumors said: intelligent and quick on uptake," Yusuke said slowly, trying to formalize his words as much as possible. "Yes, that's what the Urameshi Clan's trying to do."

"That's –" the eunuch started, for as much as the logic of the argument was sound, it was also clear that it was just a load of bullshit. The Urameshi Clan didn't want to send their daughter, plain and simple, so they sent a son instead. It could be considered as a grave insult if the Emperor chose to see it that way. At best, the Emperor could null the vow he said with Yusuke and send for Keiko instead. At worse, the Emperor could order the execution of the Urameshi Clan to set an example for all those who purposely misconstrue his words like that.

Sweat trickled down Yusuke's neck and it was only when the Emperor commanded Yusuke to look up that he realized he looked away. Yusuke obeyed and he didn't know what was in the Emperor's eye, but it was clear that whatever was there, there was no anger. Relief slid through him like water down a cataract.

"That's fine," the Emperor said. "As Urameshi said, it is true that I never mentioned specifically man or woman, only a blood relative. In addition, our union would assist in integrating the Empire, which is what the marriages are intended for." He looked at the wives he received and commanded in a soothing lilt, "Go to the Concubine's quarters. Tatsuya will show you the way."

"But, dear Emperor," another wife voiced, eyes sliding towards Yusuke's direction, almost unconsciously. "Although Concubine Urameshi" – Yusuke's skin and hand itched at that title – "is your lawful wife just like us, surely you don't plan to place a man in the same residence as us."

The others made plaintiff noise of agreement as one, making his skin heat up. He had to live like this, trapped in the palace with people who would smile innocently at him upfront and then smile much the same way as they try to stab him in the back? Yusuke's stomach rolled in the way it never had on the battlefield, where things were dangerous but also much more straightforward.

"Concubine Urameshi will be given other accommodations, my dear Concubines," the Emperor said. "Don't fret about it and proceed."

He gave the eunuch – Tatsuya – a look and the eunuch quickly scurried forward to escort the Concubines out, leaving behind only the Emperor and Yusuke in the room.

Silence descended upon them once again and as Yusuke examined the Emperor's face, his mind couldn't help but keep going over to the scar. Finally, he blurted out, curiosity burning like fire, "How did you not die from that scar?"

The anger that didn't appear when Yusuke revealed himself to be a man then made its appearance, swift and thunderous, chilly like the very essence of ice. "Speak no more of it in front of me, Yusuke of the Urameshi Clan," he said softly and dangerously, "or I will make your family take responsibility for this deception."

Yusuke's mouth snapped shut as his throat went dry. It wasn't hard to tell what deception the Emperor was talking about.

"Come," he said curtly, frigid voice thawing no less, "I'll show you to your chamber."

Without waiting for his response, the Emperor stepped down from his throne and swept past Yusuke to the doors of the audience room, throwing them wide open. The soldiers at the door bowed to waist level as the Emperor passed, yet even that didn't hide the widening of their eyes, their surprise when they saw Yusuke, a man, in the wedding gown of a woman. No doubt the whole world would know before daybreak that the Urameshi Clan had just married their bastard son into the palace, not that the Senkaku people would know the bastard part, of course. The origin of his mother was a poorly hidden secret, but a secret nevertheless.

Yusuke quickly hurried to follow the Emperor, struggling to catch up as his wedding gown inhibited his movement like nothing had ever before. Yusuke would have torn it up in frustration, but he didn't want the Emperor – who he was stuck with for the rest of his life – to think he was any weirder than he was, so Yusuke just gritted his teeth, heaved up the long parts of the gown so they weren't touching the ground, and followed.

Their walk was silent with no words exchanged. Yusuke was nervous for the first few minutes, but as the walk dragged on, he directed that nervous energy to looking around the palace instead. He didn't think he would be able to navigate through the palace; it was big and too similarly designed – all elegance and easy to the eyes with the same coloring – like a purposely made labyrinth.

At last the Emperor stopped, so suddenly that Yusuke almost bumped into him. Yusuke quickly took a step back and if it wasn't awkward before, it sure hell was now. On the other hand, most of the Emperor's anger seemed to have dissipated, so Yusuke counted that as a good thing.

"This is your chamber," the Emperor said, gesturing to the huge Residence that stood before him. "It was vacated by the previous Consort, so there are no maids or eunuchs here to serve. I'll send some over to wait on you, so for now, just settle in." He paused for a moment, and belatedly, Yusuke realized that maybe he was expecting Yusuke to say something, but then the Emperor shook his head. "Goodnight Concubine Urameshi," he said and maybe it was the atmosphere under the moonlight, but for a second, the Emperor looked sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole empire was in an uproar the next day, or so Yusuke heard since he didn't want to wander around the palace into the heat of the debate when he was at the center of their contempt. Some officers called for Yusuke's head, while others wanted to null the marriage and send him off. People gossiped about it everywhere they went, including when they passed by the Residence that the majority of the people still didn't realize the rumored 'Concubine Urameshi' occupied.

There were talks of great debates among high ranking officials behind closed doors, of officials warring against one another. If Yusuke wasn't so horrified by the attention that was focused on his unwanted sham of a marriage with the Emperor, he would have almost been flattered for nearly starting another civil war.

The Emperor staunchly refused to be moved, rumors had it, despite the many protests that he received. Like the Emperor had said when he first realized Yusuke was a man, he still believed the marriage would assist in uniting the Senkaku Empire.

Yusuke couldn't help but think, _But this is the very same marriage that was causing the Empire to split into factions._

Yet not all hope was lost, mostly because the Emperor was the fair sort of man and he had chosen his officials by ability and not by background or blood, so there were as many Miyako officials as there were Senkaku officials in court. Besides, however much the Urameshi's name had been dipped in mud, the Urameshi was still an old family with strong connections. It wouldn't be easy to get rid of the Urameshi Clan, especially considering the fact that the Urameshi Clan held twenty percent of the entire Empire's troops.

In the end, the Emperor was still the Emperor and when he put his foot down, there was nothing others could say in opposition. That, while it was a good thing for Yusuke and the Urameshi Clan, also led people to speculate on Yusuke and the Emperor's relationship, since the Emperor defended Yusuke's place in his harem so fiercely.

"Didn't the Emperor leave with Concubine Urameshi on the day of the wedding night?" people whispered conspiratorially, secret smiles at the edge of their lips. "And he wasn't seen anymore after that night."

"Stowed away by the Emperor," another uttered. "One has to wonder how Concubine Urameshi managed to capture the Emperor's attention."

"Oh, rumors had it that the Concubine's mother was the high class courtesan of Yoshiwara," someone said. "It seems like the son had learned from the mother at seducing people with underhanded tactics."

The rumors went on and on throughout the Empire, and they were lucky that just like how there are no stigma attached to marrying a courtesan in the Senkaku people's eyes, there were none to marrying the son of a courtesan. If the Senkaku people had followed Miyako in that aspect, Yusuke would have been dead by then.

Weeks passed and the rumors eventually abated when the Emperor sent for the ladies he had married and consummated the marriage one by one. Yusuke nervously waited for the day that he was called on, nervous and anticipatory all at once because there was something about the Emperor that was intriguing and Yusuke couldn't stop thinking of the split moment when the Emperor looked sadly at Yusuke, but that day never came.

When it dawned on the people that Yusuke would never be called upon, rumors flared again, ranging from Yusuke having previously displeased the Emperor to the Emperor having no interest in men or that the Emperor didn't wish to have any more conflict about their marriage, so he wasn't going to consummate it. Honestly, the last one made more sense since in the eyes of the law, they were husband and – Yusuke shuddered slightly – wife, yet in the eyes of the people, as long as they haven't consummated the marriage, it wouldn't technically be considered as a full marriage. In a way, the Emperor's choice was the best to prevent the split factions of the Empire from clashing again.

Yusuke didn't bother wondering why the thought of the Emperor planning to ignore Yusuke for the rest of his life made him feel almost disappointed with a hint of anger, but it did. Yusuke should be glad that he wouldn't have to be forced to be with the Emperor, yet to have the choice be taken away from him without a say of his own… it was infuriating, especially since, by the second day, Yusuke realized that the Emperor wouldn't fulfill his promise.

There was no maid or eunuch being sent. It seemed like Yusuke didn't even deserve that little bit of a comfort. He was used to trying to provide everything for himself but when he looked around the Residence, it boggled his mind to realize he was expected to take care of a building that was bigger than a noble's household by himself.

There were several of rooms for the maids and eunuchs that serve the master of the Residence, a dilapidated kitchen, a huge bathing room, three closets full of dusty but elaborate clothing, and the master room with a huge bed, a table full of makeup with a large mirror, and a shelf filled with ancient books.

The rooms were dusty but livable, and for most part, beside his initial exploration of the building, he only bothered with one of the many servant rooms. He knew that he could use any part of the building that he liked, but chose the servant room since it was closer to the kitchen and there were some clothes left behind that he wouldn't mind wearing.

Yusuke stayed in the Residence for two days and when it became obvious that no one was going to be sent to help him navigate his new life in the Palace, Yusuke changed into a darker set of the servant clothes and slipped into the night, making little markings in the barks of the trees and moving some rocks around so he would be able to find his way back as he went.

He had hoped to come across the kitchen, but when he followed the scent of food, he came across a regiment of the palace guards savoring some mouthwatering dishes that a few maids of the palace were passing out. Midnight snack for the hardworking palace guards.

Yusuke debated whether to approach them or not, but the choice was ultimately taken from him when a voice called out, "Hey, what are you doing there?"

With no choice other than to approach, because they sure hell would raise a racket and chase if Yusuke turned to run now, he walked up towards them with an easy smile on his face. "Hey, I'm the new recruit. I'm a tad lost 'round here, so I'll be mighty grateful if you just point the way to the barrack."

"Where's your uniform?" a soldier asked with a suspicious squint of an eye at him.

"That's what I'm going to the barrack for," Yusuke lied. "Gotta get set up, ya know."

"But what you doing out here in the middle of the night?" another asked and Yusuke stared at him and mentally imprinted the guy's face into his mind because Yusuke was sure hell going to haunt that annoying perceptive bastard when he died.

"Hey, guys, don't interrogate the newbie," another guy said and Yusuke admittedly stare because, wow, orange hair, what the fuck? "What's your name?"

"Yusuke," Yusuke slipped out before he could take it back and he wanted to curse himself to hell for giving out his real name, except everyone knew him by Concubine Urameshi and very few people should actually know his first name, so maybe it would be alright.

"Well, Yusuke, I'm Kuwabara," Kuwabara said with a grin. "The barracks' that way" – he pointed and as he did, Yusuke's stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. Kuwabara paused, before gruffly laughing. "Wow, man, you must be starving. You know what, sit here and have some food. We're pretty much done patrolling anyway – just out for a midnight snack – so you can go back with us later. How about that?"

For the first time since Yusuke entered the palace, a grin split across his face. Grabbing a bun, he was stuffing his mouth before he even completely sat down. "Sounds great," he said with his mouth full of food and even as the others complained to him about taking all the good stuff, Yusuke grinned widely and felt like he belonged.

Yusuke was planning to somehow slip away on their way to the barrack, but Kuwabara kept talking to him and before he knew it, he was being led to one of the bunks for the palace guards. The barrack wasn't exactly a pretty sight, like all places that men inhabit when they don't care to tidy up, but it was comforting in the way that it didn't have all the luxury the palace so blatantly flaunted. Around them, it reminded him when he was serving in the army by his father's side, and that was more comforting than it had any right to be.

Yusuke fell asleep once his head hit the pillow and come next day, when Kuwabara – who was apparently second-in-command – introduced him to the commander, both sides thought that the other knew he was coming, and so they didn't bother asking for an explanation that they thought the other side had.

It was so funny to Yusuke that he couldn't stop cackling as, within three days of his stay in the palace, Yusuke tossed Concubine Urameshi to the side to become Soldier Yusuke instead.

Yusuke still occasionally returned to the Residence the Emperor showed him, but with each passing day with no one to take note of his action or notice his disappearance, he began to relax.

He really should have known better.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke crossed the backyard of the Residence, quickly slipping inside before he could be spotted by anyone. He had accidentally dirtied his clothes while training, so he went back to get a different set. He had no intention of staying any longer than he had to, and certainly had no intention of being asked unwanted questions in the unfortunate event that he was spotted.

Not for the first time, Yusuke considered just moving all the wearable clothes he found in the Residence to the barracks, but in the end, he decided against it. No matter how much Yusuke liked being in the barracks with the guys, he couldn't help but think that his actions were forbidden. He would hate to get them in trouble and he had a feeling that once he did move all his necessities over, the arrangement would be permanent. Yusuke had no idea what would happen if someone found out the Concubine Urameshi, who never showed his face to any events or courts, decides to abandon his post as a Concubine but he bet it wouldn't be anything good.

I'll cross the bridge when I come to it, Yusuke thought firmly. He had just changed and was just about to leave when he heard a noise within the Residence.

Someone was there.

Who was it? Despite the Residence being 'vacant' since no one knew he was living there, no one was supposed to enter a Residence without explicit permission either. For someone to enter, they were either brave, stupid, or have permission.

Maybe it's the servants that were supposed to be here days ago? Yusuke wondered, except why would a servant need to sneak around the Residence like that with the barest of sound?

Yusuke was ready with his sword unsheathed when the door creaked open, yet his grip on the hilt slackened in surprise at the sight of who was behind the door. The Emperor had no such qualms as he disarmed Yusuke with alarming efficiency.

"What are you doing?" the Emperor voiced, flint-hard eyes flickering across Yusuke and his surroundings.

Oh shit, Yusuke thought when he realized he just tried to attack the Emperor of all people and quickly fell to his knees.

"Emperor," Yusuke greeted, heart trying to beat out of his chest as he willed his voice to be steady. "Thousands of apologies, had I known that you would be here, I would have properly greeted you at the entrance of the Residence."

Yusuke swallowed deeply at the heavy atmosphere and knew he was in deep trouble when the Emperor didn't tell him to rise like he normally would to. "I was at the entrance of the Residence, Concubine Urameshi. I've been there for half an hour, yet no one was here. Where is everyone?"

Yusuke couldn't help but let out a startled laugh at that, even knowing that it would only worsen the situation.

"What do you mean everyone?" Yusuke said as he stood without permission. That was a breach in propriety, which could be considered as a grave crime against the Emperor, but he was beyond caring when the pent up frustration that had been building up within the past two weeks started to rise like a volcano ready for eruption. "Only I am here."

The Emperor's eyebrows furrowed with bemusement and if Yusuke wasn't so angry, he would have laughed again. How dare the Emperor come in and ask where the servants were, when that was the question that Yusuke wanted to ask. Despite having entered the palace with no expectation for anyone, he couldn't help but felt abandoned when he was left in this vacated Residence without a single soul to acknowledge his existence and with the resounding sentiment that he wasn't wanted there.

In the next moment, the Emperor's face blanked itself of its bemusement, leaving behind only a beautifully chiseled, impenetrable marble statue.

"It seems like there was a miscommunication of my command," he said, his voice soft with a note of what seemed almost like an apology. Except Emperors were never wrong and they never apologize to anyone even if they were wrong, because being Emperors meant that they were always right. "How have you been, Concubine Urameshi?"

The title and the name both grated on his ears, and he longed to shout 'Don't fucking call me that,' but Yusuke settled with clenching his hand into a fist instead. The Emperor's eyes flicked down and Yusuke had no doubt that he noticed his tension, so he did his best to relax until his hand was only a semi-closed fist.

"Fine," Yusuke said curtly, hoping to somehow deter the Emperor from staying any longer. He wanted to go back to the barrack. He wanted to be anywhere but here. "Thank you for asking, Your Majesty," he added as an afterthought.

"I'll personally send servants here," the Emperor said when it was clear Yusuke wasn't going to say anymore.

"I said it's fine!" Yusuke said, sharper than he had intended. His eyes flashed with anger he couldn't hide as he thought, What the fuck does he want from me!? How the fuck am I supposed to go back to the barrack with people watching my every moves?

"You're angry," the Emperor said, looking over Yusuke, and Yusuke gritted his teeth to stop himself from snapping, 'No shit, genius!'

Instead, Yusuke closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. At last, he said, "I'm just tired, Emperor. I'm sorry if I come off as rude."

"What's troubling you?" the Emperor said and it was clear by then the Emperor had no intention of going anywhere until he got whatever he wanted, which brought up the question why the Emperor came here.

His mind flashed briefly to the words 'consummate marriage,' which made his heart race with panic, but Yusuke reasoned with himself that it had been two weeks since their marriage and the Emperor had long consummated his marriage with everyone of Miyako noble standing that was sent to him. If he didn't consummate his marriage with Yusuke before, why would he do so now?

He didn't visit you before either , Yusuke's mind hissed at him. So why now?

"Just… Everything," Yusuke said, vaguely waving his hand around and hoping the Emperor wouldn't take offense to his words. So far, the only thing he took offense to was the question about the scar across his eyes, but Yusuke didn't have much hope for that luck lasting at this point. "The sudden marriage, getting used to living in the palace… Just stuff like that."

Yusuke shrugged and tried to not show how much it bothered him that he had to resort to the truth, and that it felt too much like baring his soul.

"I see," the Emperor said slowly, like approaching an unknown beast. "Is there anything you need?"

"No," Yusuke said, shaking his head. "Not even the servants." He hesitated. "Maybe… maybe just send someone to occasionally stock up my storage?"

Sometimes, the barrack food wasn't the best, after all. The palace kitchen had enough problem worrying about making perfect food for the Emperor and all the lords and ladies and princes and princesses to worry about making good food for the soldiers.

All of a sudden, the Emperor's eyes narrowed and Yusuke wondered what he had said to cause that. "You weren't provided with food?"

"Well, no. No one knows I'm here, since you brought me here yourself, and I don't know my way around enough to get to the kitchen. I mean, if you draw me a map or something, I can go get the food for myself…?" When the Emperor still didn't reply, Yusuke shoved his hands into his sleeves and said tiredly, "Okay, never mind. Forget about it."

The Emperor ignored him. "Why didn't you order someone to retrieve something for you?" he asked. "You didn't bring any personal servants with you from the Urameshi Clan and wasn't assigned any maid or eunuchs from the Palace, but if you told anyone about who you are, they would have gladly done whatever you ask of them."

Yusuke let out a laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes as a bitter smile crossed his face.

"You're kidding me," Yusuke said, too tired to even try to stay respectful now. "I'm isolated, but I'm not deaf. Half of the palace wants me dead because I dared to marry you when I'm a fucking man. You think I can safely eat any food anyone brings me without a single doubt? Besides, I didn't bring anything with me. I have no money for bribery or reputation besides an empty title. What benefit can anyone get from helping me?"

There was a long pause this time, before the Emperor said, "I should have thought of your situation."

Another almost apology.

By then, the last of Yusuke's anger melted away. Maybe if the Emperor was condescending or overbearing, Yusuke could have held on to his indignance or anger, but when confronted with this Emperor that listened to Yusuke's words and asked after his well-being, Yusuke's heart couldn't help but soften.

"It's fine, leave it," Yusuke said, looking away. "I bet you were busy with the official court business and stuff."

A hand touched his chin and Yusuke almost flinched. The Emperor's grip gentled as he turned Yusuke to face him, and Yusuke let himself be guided by his hand. "You are part of my court. The Front Court is official business regarding ruling the Empire, but the Inner Court is you, my Concubines and offsprings. My… family."

Yusuke wondered at the Emperor's pause before the word 'family,' but didn't dwell on it for long when the hand on his chin extended to curl around his jawbone and his cheek, caressing them.

"I should have paid better attention," the Emperor said, his voice almost forlorn. Yusuke couldn't help but feel that he was half-talking to another person.

Mildly uncomfortable, Yusuke stepped back and the Emperor's hand hovered over the space where Yusuke's face was before falling to his side.

"Is there anything I could help you with, Your Majesty?" Yusuke asked, trying to get back on track, whatever that was.

"I'm just here to see how you have been adjusting to the palace life," the Emperor said. "Speaking of which, what have you been doing the past two weeks?"

And then, the gentle look on the Emperor slipped away, replaced by something sharper as he awaited Yusuke's answer.

Yusuke swallowed, wondering how he should answer that, before at last saying, "Before I answer that, can you promise me not to get angry?"

Yusuke's eyes met the Emperor's and if his eyes weren't sharp like flint before, they sure hell were now. "Why do you need such promise?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the palace rules," Yusuke said slowly, cautiously, "so I'm not sure if I crossed any lines. If I did, I want to ask for the Emperor's forgiveness."

There was a long pause, before the Emperor at last said, "I'll judge once I hear what you have to say."

Yusuke fidgeted at those words, well-aware that the Emperor never actually gave his promise, but the ball was in Yusuke's park now and if he tried to avoid the issue any more, it would only raise the Emperor's suspicion. "I found the palace guard's barrack and joined them without letting them know that I'm a Concubine," Yusuke revealed, feeling like a child caught doing something wrong, except worse.

Usually, Yusuke would grin and fearlessly admit what he had done, since he had never caused any trouble he would not admit to, but this was a different situation with way more severe consequence than just a scolding.

At the silence that followed, Yusuke couldn't help but feel that he had to explain himself, so he did. He told the Emperor how he came across the soldiers when he was hungry, about how he used to serve his father's army, so when he led the troop into thinking he was a new recruit and they accepted him without much of a question, plus the fact that he had nothing to do in the Residence anyway, he stuck around with the palace guards.

"Was that why you snuck through the back?" the Emperor spoke at last. "Because you didn't want the palace guards or anyone to find out that you, although a Concubine, is also serving as a guard."

Yusuke ducked his head in reply, almost guiltily, and waited for the reprimand to come. A tired sigh reached his ears instead.

"I've wronged you, Yusuke of the Urameshi Clan," the Emperor said, sounding almost forlorn, "and made you suffer needlessly in the place that was supposed to be your new home."

Yusuke slowly looked up, hardly able to believe his ears. At the sight of Yusuke's uncertainty, a small, weary smile flitted across the Emperor's face. "I've never had a Concubine who wants to serve in the palace army before," the Emperor said and Yusuke winced, "but I suppose it's not against the rules either."

Yusuke blinked in bemusement, before his eyes widened as he registered the Emperor's words. "You mean you're going to allow me to go back?" Yusuke asked, unable to hide his excitement.

At the sight of Yusuke's enthusiasm, the smile on the Emperor's face turned less weary and more genuine. "Yes," the Emperor said, watching as a wide smile spread across Yusuke's face. "However, I have two stipulations."

The glow in Yusuke's eyes slowly faded as he tried to control himself. "Of course," Yusuke said, trying to sound subservient instead of just sounding bitter. Just like how there was no free meals in the world, of course Yusuke wouldn't be given something without being expected to give something in return. "What is it the Emperor's stipulations?" he asked dutifully.

If the Emperor noticed the change in Yusuke, he didn't comment on it.

"One, you must retire to this Residence every night no matter what. You are not to sleep in the barrack with the other soldiers," the Emperor said, and Yusuke nodded, having expected something like that. Even if the Emperor didn't care, it would reflect badly on the Emperor's honor and reputation if his Concubine was so close with others.

"Alright," Yusuke agreed easily, knowing that wasn't too bad of a price to pay for more freedom. "What's the other condition?"

Yusuke hoped it wasn't too outrageous of a demand, and his heart started to thump against his chest in anticipation at the thought that, after this stipulation, he could join the army openly without having to sneak around. The Emperor nodded at his acceptance and continued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the reason why you didn't want to have servants was because of you didn't want anyone to find out you're serving in the palace army," the Emperor said. At Yusuke's befuddled nod, the Emperor continued, his voice softening, "Now that I'm allowing you to officially serve in the army despite your Concubine status, will you not accept the servants I offer you?"

Yusuke tried to work his jaws to speak, but nothing came out. At the Emperor's words, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. How was it that just a few minutes ago Yusuke felt the lowest of the low, worried about the uncertain future of his almost fugitive, covert existence in the palace, only to suddenly have the Emperor vanquish all his worries as easily as swatting a fly? In the span of just a few minutes, the Emperor had given Yusuke more than anyone else had given him in his twenty years of life.

"Concubine Urameshi?" the Emperor called softly, his hand reaching up to his face, and Yusuke blinked when he saw his hand came away with a droplet on his finger. Yusuke could feel his face heating up in embarrassment and quickly swiped at his face.

"Thank you, Emperor," Yusuke said, speaking through the heavy lump in his throat. "That's… more than I can ever ask for." Yusuke paused for a moment, before finally working up his courage to speak his mind. "If possible, would Emperor allow me to overstep my boundary and ask for one more thing?"

The Emperor looked at him for a moment, his hand still lingering at Yusuke's face, before nodding. "If it's within my abilities to give it to you and it won't put the Empire at risk, then yes."

Yusuke almost laughed aloud at how serious the Emperor took his request, but instead, smiled with soft amusement as he voiced his request. "May the Emperor please call me only by my name, not by title and certainly not by my surname?" Yusuke paused for a moment, before hesitantly adding, "And may the Emperor please tell me your name in turn?"

The Emperor looked at him, almost like he wasn't sure where Yusuke was trying to go with that request, which only made Yusuke smile more.

"I have no ulterior motive, Emperor, just that…" Yusuke paused, wondering how he should phrase this. "Just that I would like to be my own person, without being defined by family or status, and I thought maybe the Emperor would like the same gesture." Yusuke hesitated for a moment, before saying hesitantly – and what an odd thing; how long had it been since Yusuke felt so uncertain about anything? - "Or is that not what the Emperor wants? If I am mistaken, then please just disregard –"

"That's two requests," the Emperor said, interrupting Yusuke's rambling. Just as Yusuke was about to apologize, he said, "Yomi." His hand caressed Yusuke's face, almost subconsciously, as a small smile spread across his face. "You may call me Yomi when we're alone, Yusuke."

"Yomi," Yusuke said, tasting the name on his tongue.

The land of the dead.

Yusuke wondered if he should be worried.

* * *

I'm so happy to finally be able to call Yomi by his name instead of by his title. I'm sick of writing 'the Emperor, the Emperor, the Emperor.' Also, I'm going to update on Friday instead of Saturday from now on, since I have work on Saturday and I would rather update in the morning than at such late hours.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed impossible for Yusuke to say this merely a month after being forced to marry someone he had never met, much less than like, but it was nevertheless true: Life was good.

After his conversation with Yomi, Yusuke went back to the barrack and spilled everything to the guys about his status. They listened first with doubt at his outlandish yet true story, then when it became clear that Yusuke was serious, with apprehension.

By the end of it, most of the guys were pale as they recalled the crude jokes they made around him and how they shamelessly gossiped about everyone, including Concubine Urameshi, right in front of Yusuke. Of course, one must not forget the times the guys fought too roughly with Yusuke and left bruises and cuts on his person.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness, Concubine Urameshi!" the whole troop chorused as they all fell onto their knees in uniform waves, forehead touching the ground. Yusuke groaned aloud upon seeing their reaction, when he noticed someone still standing a few feet away from him.

"Oh, thank heavens you're not crazy like them," Yusuke said, ambling towards the last man standing. He clasped a friendly hand on Kuwabara's shoulder and grinned up at him, only to realize a second later that Kuwabara's eyes looked glazed over. "Hey, Kuwabara?"

"He's a Concubine, he's a Concubine, he's a Concubine," Kuwabara uttered lowly, on and on like it was a mantra of some sort.

"What the hell?" Yusuke voiced, staring at his friend with horror.

"Um… I think you broke his brain, Yusuke," one of the soldiers voiced, a grin shining through his voice, slowly raising his head.

"Oh, shut up," Yusuke said absentmindedly, disgruntled.

"Oh yeah, make me," the same soldier said, standing as his manly pride bristled. It was only a second after he stood that he recalled who he was talking to, as others soldiers quickly urged him to get back down. His mouth opened to make an apology, but before he could do that, a glint entered Yusuke's eyes and then Yusuke tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, you bet I will," Yusuke shouted as the first punch went flying and soon, the soldiers eventually relaxed when it became clear that despite Yusuke's status as a Concubine, he was a soldier at heart, most and foremost.

That, and the fact that no man could ever resist a good fight.

Soon enough, the men got used to Yusuke's status as a Concubine and the few that tried to go easy on him very soon learned not to when they left the training ground black and blue.

That night, when Yusuke retired back to the Residence as promised, he found that the Emperor had kept his promise as well. Waiting at the doorstep of the Residence was a blue-haired maid.

"Master Yusuke," the maid greeted when she saw him approaching, sketching a well-practiced bow towards him. "The Emperor had sent me to serve you. He also asked me to relay the message that he thought that you would appreciate not having an entourage, but if you wish otherwise, I could arrange for more servants to wait on you as well."

Yusuke blinked exactly twice in surprise, before a smile flitted across his face. "No. You're more than enough. I'm not that hard of a person to serve. Please thank the Emperor for me, for his thoughtfulness."

A smile could be seen lingering at the corner of the maid's mouth as she straightened from the bow. "With all due respect, Master Yusuke" – and Yusuke wondered if that was another thing the Emperor had instructed her, for her to not call him 'Concubine Urameshi' – "I think the Emperor would appreciate hearing that from you more."

"Er…" Yusuke said, startled by the maid's straightforwardness.

The maid's eyes widened when she realized her words might be seen as a rather strong suggestion and a direct insubordination for not following his order, and that ladies of the court had whipped many servants for less. "I apologize if I appear to be questioning your order, Master Yusuke," she said as she fell to her knees. "That was by no means my intention."

Yusuke blinked again and took a moment to wrap his head around the situation, before shaking his head. "Don't apologize for such little thing," he said with a small frown. His hand reached out to grasp the maid's arm. "Get up, girl. What's your name?"

"I thank Master Yusuke for his gracious forgiveness," the maid said as she stood, eyes still casted down. "Your humble servant's name is Botan."

"Well, Botan, nice to meet you, I guess," Yusuke said, scratching his head. He never really had a personal maid, so he had no idea how to handle the situation. "You don't have to do all that 'humble servant' thing though. I'm not used to it and it's weird. Just talk to me like a normal person, alright?"

Botan paused for a moment, apprehensive eyes becoming carefully judging for a moment, before she finally nodded in acquiescence. "If that's what Master Yusuke wishes," she said.

Yusuke wondered if it was his imagination or if he really heard a glimmer of approval in Botan's voice.

"It is," Yusuke said, nodding firmly. His eyes flicked to the maid in front of him, before eventually voicing the question that was bugging him. "Why do you call me Master Yusuke?"

A small smile flitted across her face at his question. "The Emperor told me to call you that," she explained. "He said you would be more comfortable being called by your own name." She paused for a moment, before finally asking, "Was Your Majesty right?"

"…Yes," Yusuke said, a little wondering at the fact that the Emperor was detailed enough to not only send a maid as promised, but also tell her his preference of address. Something within his heart warmed. He looked at Botan for a moment, before saying somewhat teasingly, "Maybe I should pay him a visit, after all."

Botan looked at him unblinkingly for a moment, before a startled laugh escaped her lips. When she stopped laughing on her own since Yusuke didn't reprimand her for the breach of propriety, a smile remained lingering on her lips as she replied in a deadpanned tone, "Master Yusuke is most wise."

Yusuke snorted.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is shorter. I'm sorry, none of chapters are very balanced, I'm going to say this now. With that said, thank you for waiting and for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

"Concubine Urameshi has arrived," the same eunuch Yusuke had seen on the day of his marriage loudly announced, eliciting a twitch from Yusuke. With Botan calling him Master Yusuke and the guys at the barrack calling him simply Yusuke, he hadn't heard that irritating form of address in a while.

"Master Yusuke, please follow Eunuch Tatsuya into the Emperor's study," Botan whispered, startling Yusuke out of his reverie. He quickly followed, every movement mindful of his new clothes with simple yet elegant embroidery.

Botan was truly a wonder to have around, especially since she was familiar with the palace and was friendly enough to have people willing to help her cut through some bureaucracy's red tape. Appalled as she was when she found out how Yusuke had been passing by prior to her arrival, she started bringing him everywhere around the palace, introducing people to him as they acquired the things they needed.

She showed the shortcut to the kitchen in case he got hungry – although she mentioned that most of the times, she should be around to fetch him his food instead of having him to go by himself –, brought him to see the seamstresses of the palace to get him new clothes – close fitted and he was able to give customize the clothes so they would be to his taste and not too elaborate–, and generally tried to accustom him to the palace life.

For that, Yusuke for infinitely grateful and even now, Botan was beside his side to help him with the imperial court's standard manners and expectations.

"Emperor, good day to you," Yusuke said. He stopped right before the Emperor's table, clasped his hands in front of him and bowed as demanded by propriety and formality.

The Emperor finished writing his calligraphy brush, before placing it down against the flat inkwell.

"Yusuke," he greeted, looking up, and his unreasonable fear that the Emperor would withdraw his words about Yusuke's privileges dissipated at the sound of the Emperor's address to him, the very proof that he remembered and abided to their agreement of forgetting titles around each other.

"Yomi," Yusuke greeted again, this time daring to use the Emperor's name, as he met the other man's eyes. Beside him, he could hear rustles of clothes clothes as Botan shuffled.

"Come sit," Yomi said, nodding to another table a few feet away from him. Yusuke walked over and saw two stacks of official looking scrolls on the Emperor's table, with some others scattered about. "I had initially wanted to dedicate my time speaking with you, but unfortunately, these paper works came up."

"Hm…" Yusuke said, arm reaching out to absentmindedly pick up a scroll for a look. Just as he was about to touch one, there was a tug at his long sleeve courtesy of Botan, and Yusuke suddenly realized that he shouldn't be randomly touching the Emperor's stuff without permission. "Um…" he voiced awkwardly, wondering how he should withdraw his hand without appearing strange.

"You may look at it if you wish to," Yomi's voice drifted to his ear. Yusuke looked up to see Yomi looking at him with a smile on his face. "Although I warn you that it is most likely boring."

Yusuke let out a soft chuckle and finally allowed his hand to touch a scroll. Slowly unrolling one, Yusuke let his eyes scan over its content as he said teasingly, "Should the Emperor of an Empire really be voicing such things?" Before Yomi could reply, Yusuke traced a hand over a section of the scroll and said, "You're right. It is boring, although I recognize the town that it mentioned. Takayama. That area is near the river and is prone to having their property over-flooded during some seasons."

Yusuke lifted his gaze from the scroll toYomi. "It would help if there's a floodgate or something to control it."

"Which pile did you get that from?" Yomi asked and when Yusuke gestured to the pile on his left, a frown crossed his face. "Show me the scroll."

Yusuke passed the scroll over and watched as Yomi's face grew increasingly stormy as he absorbed the content. Very slowly, he enunciated, "I've been told that that part of the town is only mildly affected by the flood and that money should be given to the towns that's closer to the river."

"Yes and no," Yusuke said, feeling like some kind of instructor as the Emperor gazed at him unblinkingly, drinking in his every word. "It is true that compared to towns closer to the river, Takayama is less affected by the floods, but that's only without the measures the Miyako implemented during its rule. Takayama is now actually more susceptible to floods because with the floodgates and dams at the towns near the river, the flood water would be redirected in Takayama's direction and Takayama has nothing for protection." At the silence that followed, the kind that Yusuke would label as broodingly pensive, Yusuke tagged on, "Takayama is deep into the former Miyako territory, so I'm not surprised you didn't know about this. Whoever told you to invest only in the towns closer to the river is either ignorant of the situation or…"

Yusuke trailed off, not wanting to make any implication about Yomi's close officials.

"Or they knew and wanted me to send money to a place that didn't need any help, so they could take that money and pretend to have used it to implement flood-prevention measures at those towns near the river, when in reality, they only pocketed the money and took credit for something that was already there," Yomi finished for him, his tone and gaze dark at the conclusion he had come upon. "I'll have to have a talk with them soon in the future."

Yusuke shifted in his spot, wondering if he should commend Yomi for his decision – which he wanted to do, but at the risk of sounding like he wanted to create conflict between him and his people – or should he just stay silent. Yomi made that decision for him by lifting his gaze to him and saying, "Thank you, Yusuke, for bringing this to my attention. Without your words, it would have taken much longer for me to notice such deception." A shadow casted over his face as he said, "I wonder how many times have this happened without me realizing."

Even without Botan's prompting tug at his sleeve, he would have realized that now was perhaps the time for him to do some consoling. Yusuke admittedly was a little surprised to see that the Emperor seemed to care so much about the former Miyako territory, although it might have something to do with feeling disgruntled at having someone's deception pass by unnoticed more than him actually caring about the people. "You acquired the land not long ago, so of course you wouldn't have known much about the land and its protective measures, against both foreign invasion and natural disasters," Yusuke said, trying to keep mostly goodwill in his voice and not bitterness at the reminder of the Miyako's loss of the war, which ultimately led Yusuke to be trapped within the palace through a forced marriage.

"It's my duty as an Emperor to be aware," Yomi replied simply, like it would be a crime otherwise, and there was nothing Yusuke could say to that. After a beat, Yomi gazed at Yusuke and said, "Would you help ensure that I would rule the former Miyako people as justly as I would with the Senkaku people?"

"Sure, I guess," Yusuke said with a casual shrug, although the faint smile that crossed his face belied his eagerness to comply. "Too much time on my hands, ya know," he finally explained.

A little of the somberness in Yomi's expressions left at Yusuke's keen mood. "Come," he said with a motion and while Yomi gestured to another separate table on his right before, this time he gestured to the spot right next to him at the Emperor's own desk.

Yusuke hesitated since even he could see there was some kind of significance to the change, but before he could voice any uncertainty, the Emperor shuffled over his beautifully painted chair to give him space.

With strange hesitance in his steps, Yusuke moved to sit beside the Emperor. While the seat was by no means small since it looked like it was actually designed to comfortably fit two people, it was also not so large as to ensure that they wouldn't be bumping elbows and the like as they looked over the scrolls and wrote.

"What do you want me to do?" Yusuke asked, shuffling slightly in his seat as to find the best spot for comfort with the minimal intrusion in Yomi's space. He cleared his throat, before clarifying, "I mean, how can I be a help?"

"Please look over those scrolls," Yomi said, flicking his eyes to the pile on his left. "I finished going over them, but now I hope for a second opinion, especially in regards to the territory of former Miyako." Yomi looked at him. "Can you do that for me?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Yusuke said, feeling much like he was walking on a thin plank hovering over a huge span of ocean with bloodthirsty sharks waiting. Retreating was not an option, especially not if purposeful deceptions like what he had just read with Takayama occurred, yet to proceed without some clarification was undeniably dangerous. "Why would you trust me on the topic? I'm not a great scholar, nor am I knowledgeable in regards to all of the former Miyako territory."

Yusuke watched as Yomi's lips curved slightly upon hearing his words. "That's exactly why," Yomi said, eliciting a small, bemused furrow on Yusuke's brows. "If you really intended to deceive me on the subject, why would you be so upfront questioning your good fortune about me placing trust in you?" Yusuke's mouth parted to reply, but Yomi stalled his words with a wave of his hand. "Besides, even if you intend to misuse my trust, you wouldn't gain anything from it, since the state's funds do not go through you before reaching the people, so there is no motive for your hypothetical deception."

Yusuke carefully thought over it for a moment, before an awed smile broke across his face.

"Wow," he breathed, unable to keep the childish wonder from his voice. "You really thought this through, didn't you? And so quickly too."

"Practice, Yusuke, practice," Yomi said, his tone a tad amused, probably at how easily Yusuke was impressed. "As for your lack of knowledge, I just need you to try your best. Any insightful comment like before about Takayama would be great."

He picked up his calligraphy brush and Yusuke took that as his cue to start working as well. He picked up a scroll, putting it to the side when he saw it was about the Senkaku land, since he could hardly advise the Emperor on a subject that he probably knew better than Yusuke, and looked through the ones that had to do with Miyako. For those, he made a pile of the scrolls that he knew needed some correcting and left the ones he didn't know a thing about aside.

Aside from the occasional rustle when their sleeves brushed by one another, silenced hovered over them like a trusty companion as they worked. Yusuke was struggling not to yawn from boredom and the peaceful atmosphere by the time he was going through his fourth scroll. There was only so much Yusuke could read about complaints and land problems before his attention started fading.

His head was nodding against his propped arm on the Emperor's expensive table, scroll held up vertically like a student trying to avoid his instructor noticing that his pupil was dozing off during class, when a voice pierced through his sleep-fogged brain. "How are you adjusting to the palace life?" the Emperor asked and Yusuke tried his best not to look like he was just startled awake as Yomi looked on with a soft smile. "Is Botan able to assist you?"

"Yes, yes, of course, yes," Yusuke rambled, trying to kick sleep out of his eyes and brains. "She helped me with so much." Yusuke struggled for a moment, before ultimately losing the battle and yawned. "Yeah."

"You seem so tired," the Emperor noticed and Yusuke didn't know rather to weep in relief that Yomi noticed or weep in despair for the very same reason. "Why don't you just finish this scroll and then return to your chamber? It's getting late anyway."

"Of course," Yusuke said, head swiveling around to look for Botan to share with her a look of relief, only for his face to crumple with bemusement when he realized she wasn't there. He didn't even notice she left.

"She's next door resting," Yomi explained when he realized who Yusuke was looking for. "There wasn't any purpose of her standing there watching us look through scrolls, after all, and she appeared to be very tired, so I told her to move next door."

"That's… er, very kind of you," Yusuke said, wondering if the Emperor really just let random maids to sleep on a job.

As though able to read his mind, Yomi said, "She used to be my maid, Yusuke, in case you are wondering about my allowance for this sort of behavior. Normally, I wouldn't allow it, but…"

Yusuke grinned at him, assuaging him of any excuse he may have to come up. "Emperors could play favoritism," Yusuke said in an almost teasing tone, since he had a feeling that Yomi was usually as straight as an arrow in playing by the rules. "I didn't know she used to be your maid, but in retrospect, that must be why she was getting some pitying and confused looks around. I guess people are wondering if she somehow fell out of you favor, hence why she had been serving me instead." Yusuke paused, before asking, "That's not true, right?"

The last question aroused partially from the fact that he didn't think Botan could really offend anyone since she was so well-liked around the palace, and partially because he couldn't ever imagine the Emperor being offended by anyone or anything. The most offended Yomi appeared to be was when Yusuke asked about the scar across his eyes and even now, Yusuke's head was still attached to his body and he was treated alright.

Yomi shook his head at Yusuke's question. "No, I asked if she would like to serve you and she agreed without any problem. I had a feeling she would get along with you and" – there was a slight pause, before he continued – "you wouldn't have to worry about any poison in your food if it's delivered through her."

Somehow, Yusuke understood what Yomi meant. Botan was incredibly straightforward and mostly wore her heart on her sleeves. He couldn't imagine her pretending to be happy helping him out and then behind his back, purposely try to harm him via poison in his food or anything of the like. On the other hand, she competent enough that Yusuke didn't have to worry about her being careless. She always checked his food before allowing Yusuke to eat it and carefully examine new belongings arriving into his possession in case it had been tampered with.

Yusuke thought back to the looks of disdain or indifference people gave him whenever they saw him, only to have it morph to fake pleasantness when they saw Botan following him, and thought maybe there was another reason Yomi wasn't saying as well.

Yusuke initially thought Botan's help was indispensable because of her knowledge of the palace and its inner working, and he wasn't wrong. Botan was very helpful in that aspect, but the truth was that people of the Court made it no secret that they didn't like Yusuke. A normal maid would be spurned because of the powerlessness of her master and Yusuke's evident lack of backing in terms of family and allies in Court, but Botan used to be the Emperor's maid. No matter how much they don't like Yusuke, they still won't ignore Botan's requests on Yusuke's behalf or give her a hard time, since that could be seen as an implied slight against Yomi, especially since there wasn't actually any confirmed news that Botan fell out of favor with Yomi.

When Yomi sent Botan -his former maid- to Yusuke, he wasn't only sending someone to help Yusuke. He was also implicitly lending Yusuke his authority, ensuring that Yusuke could at least get his daily necessities.

The realization and proof of how much Yomi meant his words when he said that Yusuke was part of his family now hit him.

"Actually, that's why I'm here today." Yusuke turned towards Yomi, extending his arms in front of him and folding his hands together formally. "I would like to thank you, Yomi," Yusuke said, bowing in the Emperor's direction until his forehead touched the ground, the deepest sign of respect and gratitude. "Thank you for … well, basically everything. I mean, from letting me join the Imperial Guard despite my status to just calling me by my name to telling Botan to calling me Master Yusuke instead of the usual address and sending Botan to serve me for my daily necessity. Thank you for your kind consideration. Because of that, I feel more at comfortable and confident about living here."

There was a beat of silence, before Yusuke felt a hand around his arm, tugging him up. "Raise your head, Yusuke."

Yusuke lifted his head to the sight of a small smile on Yomi's face. "I'm glad to hear that you feel more at home, Yusuke, and is glad to help. You've just entered a foreign place with no one familiar around you. I do not want to alienate you nor did I intend to treat you badly for any perceived bad blood between the two countries. Like I said, this marriage is to facilitate a good relation between us and is not a punishment. I want you to be able to live comfortably here and in time, perhaps see this as a home to you."

Yusuke nodded, throat tight. Finally, he said, "I understand, Your Majesty. Thank you."

Yomi nodded in return. Just as both of them were about to go back to their respective scrolls and official business, Yusuke recalled something.

"Yomi, there's a matter that I was wondering if I can consult you about." Yomi looked at him and tilted his head to indicate for him to continue. "Two days ago, a maid under a Consort Ruka, I think, came by the Residence."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so you know, in ancient Palace China, the people in the Inner Court have different ranks. The highest - not counting the Emperor - would be the Queen, then the Consort, and then Concubine. Then there's also ranking among Consort and Concubines, which I think was measure by stars. So all Consorts are higher ranked than Concubines, but a five star Concubine is higher rank than a 3 star one.

Most Concubines start at one star (except on the occasions when the Concubine comes from a really high-ranked noble family), and then the Emperor will raise their ranking if they did something that the Emperor thinks they deserve a reward for (vague, I know, but it can be for any reasons from hosting an event well, to having the Emperor's kid, to just... it's been years since they were in the Palace and it's about time). Ranking affects the clothes that people wear, the food they eat, the place they live (a Consort may have a Residence for herself, but a Concubine that had just entered the Palace would live together with other Concubines), etc.

I'll be honest, I don't know how historically accurate all this is. I did do research and I'll try to stick to what I found out, but if I needa twist something to fit the plot... well, this is a fic, right...?


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke watched as Yomi's expression smoothed itself, leaving behind something proper, polite and impenetrable, and Yusuke abruptly wished he didn't mention the visit Consort Ruka's maid paid to him.

Botan warned him not to bring the issue up with Yomi after Consort Ruka's messenger came by and Yusuke had intended to heed it - except Yomi's kind words and actions had moved him and somehow, unwittingly, Yusuke's mind had decided to categorize Yomi as a friend on his side.

 _But in the end, he is still the Emperor,_ Yusuke's mind reminded him. However lenient Yomi may be with Yusuke regarding propriety _,_ Yusuke evidently somehow just overstepped his boundaries.

"What about it?" Yomi said, and his words were cool. Yusuke could feel his gaze on him, careful and measuring.

Yusuke breathed and wondered if he should just drop the issue, wondered if that would help. But looking at Yomi right now, it reminded Yusuke of when the Emperor asked about Yusuke's whereabouts after Yusuke had secretly joined the Imperial Guard. Even if Yusuke were to try to let it go now, Yomi won't. Plus, Yusuke still didn't know where he misstepped and he didn't want to accidentally waddle into a situation like this again without even knowing what set Yomi off.

Yusuke bowed, this time in self-preservation, a silent belated attempt to sooth Yomi's fury before it could be unleashed. Head lowered and facing the ground, Yusuke answered, "The maid invited me to Consort Ruka's birthday celebration. I…" Yusuke abruptly felt childish and foolish as he said, "I was wondering if I really had to go, but in retrospect, I guess this is an issue that I should have resolved myself without involving you."

Mouth tasting like ash, Yusuke finished, "Please accept my apology. If that's the source of Your Majesty's fury, I promise I won't ask again."

Silence. Finally, slender fingers lifted his face up. Yusuke met Yomi's eyes and breathed easier when he saw the distant mask Yomi had brought up before had retreated once more, leaving behind the warm open Yomi that Yusuke was more familiar with.

"Yusuke, I'm not angry," Yomi said, and Yusuke couldn't stop his eyebrow from rising in disbelief. Yomi let out a huff that might had been a chuckle. "I… You've just entered the Palace, Yusuke. There are many things you don't understand, many unspoken rules and etiquette that you wouldn't learn of until you have already tripped over them."

"Which one have I tripped over?" Yusuke asked frankly. Yomi wouldn't hold Yusuke responsible - at least this time - for overstepping if he was calmly explaining where he had gone wrong now.

"As much as you hate remembering and I am content in not reminding you, you're still a Concubine, Yusuke" - Yusuke jerked in Yomi's grip, but Yomi held on - "and I am still the Emperor. There are things regarding the Inner Court that you should not involve me in, unless you explicitly hope that I would intervene." Yomi paused for a second, before adding, "Usually to your benefit and the other Concubines' detriment."

Yusuke hated that it actually took Yomi's last words for things to click into place. In the palace, it was an ill-hidden secret that all the Consorts and Concubines essentially fight to gain and keep the Emperor's favor. It would not be an exaggeration to say that some of these fights were to the death, and that within a year, many favored Consorts and Concubines would mysteriously disappear or die under unusual circumstances. Of the ladies that could not be easily vanished due to their high profile family's backing, many fall from grace due to various scandals and plots that they were eventually found to be embroiled in.

 _Embroiled or framed,_ Yusuke thought, _because even if a Concubine's record is squeaky clean, nothing is stopping her rival from throwing dirt on it._

Hundreds of Concubines all fighting for Yomi's attention and keeping other Concubines away from him. Who was Yomi to stand on the side of if all of them tried to involve him into their plot? Yusuke wondered how often did his Concubines and Consort tried to make use of Yomi in their plots, for him to be immediately so on guard once Yusuke casually mentioned Consort Ruka in his presence.

Yusuke understood Yomi's worries and concern, but even so... He looked Yomi in the eyes, gaze too defiant for a subject to be looking upon his Emperor, and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of your position and placed you in a bad spot when I asked about Consort Ruka, Yomi, but I _wasn't_ trying to manipulate you."

Yusuke didn't even try to stop the hurt and _anger_ at the thought of Yomi suspecting such things of him from entering his voice.

Yomi's gaze on Yusuke softened. He was the Emperor, the master of reading nuance. There was no way he didn't hear Yusuke's pain. "I know. I shouldn't have suspected you so quickly."

There was genuine sorrow in Yomi's voice, which was the only reason why the pulsing anger and hurt in his chest slowly abated. Yusuke took a breath and tried to be understanding. "Forget it," he said. "You lived with this type of scheming much longer than me. It's inevitable that you would think that way." It didn't sting any less, however. "I should have thought of your situation first. I guess I won't mention any other Concubines in your presence from now on."

Yomi's fingers brushed Yusuke's cheek for a second, before releasing him. "Thank you," he said. "I should have also remembered that there are only so many people that you can rely upon for advice in courtly matters. Have you asked Botan regarding this matter?"

"She advised me against asking you and to just go to Consort Ruka's celebration," Yusuke mumbled. He looked at Yomi with a wince. "I guess I really should of listened."

The corners of Yomi's lips curled. "You should have. To have been my maid for years, she would have had to be deft and knowledgeable in navigating in the Court. Listen to her advice more."

Yusuke relaxed when he saw that Yomi wasn't angry. Encouraged by the restoration of their comfortable atmosphere, Yusuke brought his hands together and bowed, this time so casual it had to be a parody of the formality that the Palace insisted upon. "Of course, Your Majesty," he simpered, deliberately obnoxious.

Yomi's hand closed around Yusuke's wrist and guided him up. "I'll hold you to it then, Yusuke." Yusuke could hear the faint laughter in his voice. "I would advise you on the matters concerning Consort Ruka this time, since this brings up a topic that I wanted to discuss with you, but this is the only time I would advise you on Inner Court matters, understand?" Yusuke nodded. "It would be best if you attended Consort Ruka's celebration."

Yusuke's heart sunk and he opened his mouth to protest, only for Yomi to give him a look. "Yusuke, why seek Botan's or my advice if you won't heed it?"

Yusuke snapped his mouth shut mulishly with an audible click.

"Yusuke," Yomi called, just a tad cajoling, and Yusuke looked up. "It is Consort Ruka's birthday and she had especially sent one of her maids to invite you. If you don't attend, it would be seen as disrespect. In addition, it is the duties of Concubines to attend gatherings as such and to socialize with their fellow sisters." Yusuke shivered at the thought of calling and considering other Concubines as sisters, and Yomi gave him an exasperated look. "I didn't force you to take up any other Concubine duties when you entered the palace, Yusuke. All I'm going to ask you to do is to not cause any trouble or unintentional insults and to attend meetings like this. Can you, in the very least, do that for me?"

"That's cheating," Yusuke grumbled, disgruntled that Yomi would use all the allowances he made for Yusuke against him. In other words, Yomi was saying that he did all those things for him, so can't Yusuke do one tiny thing back. Yusuke would comply, his guilty conscious demanded it, yet he couldn't help but still complain. "Concubine duties. What Concubine duties? Sitting around all day and bossing people around?"

Yusuke swore the corner of Yomi's lips twitched, before his bland look returned. "You do realize that Concubines are educated on the manners of court and how to better serve the Emperor," Yomi said, giving Yusuke a look that said Yomi had graciously excused Yusuke from those lessons and Yusuke didn't even realize it. "In addition, Consorts and some Concubines are given responsibilities of managing functions of the court. Consorts and Concubines alike also host gatherings like the one Consort Ruka invited you to as well."

"Same thing," Yusuke said, tiredness shaving away the filter between his brain and his mouth. "Still a waste of time."

He blanched a moment later as his exhausted brain finally caught up with what he said. "I intend no offense," Yusuke said, and held his tongue from continuing, ' _I only spoke the truth.'_

Yomi gave him a knowing look that said he heard the unspoken anyway, but he didn't bother calling him out. "No taken," the Emperor replied without missing a beat, unfocused eyes gazing at something Yusuke couldn't see. His voice lowered to the point Yusuke could barely hear and said, "You only spoke your mind, after all."

There was nothing Yusuke could say to that. Trying to dispel the weighted atmosphere around them, Yusuke said, "Well, are you coming to the gathering, Yomi?"

Yomi's eyes flashed towards him in a quick movement, startled, before a small smile eventually flickered across his face. "If time allows, perhaps," he said, and it might as well be accompanied by his finger pressing to his lips and his eyes winking for all the hint of teasing promise his voice held.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I'm horrendous with schedules. Apologies for my "technically it's still Friday" update.

* * *

Yusuke quickly hurried away, so glad that he managed to sneak away from trying on new clothes: being asked on his opinion if this fabric matched the texture of his skin more or that and whatever else they were doing today was mind numbing. While he knew Botan had his best interest at heart, Yusuke really, really didn't want to prepare for the upcoming event hosted by Consort Ruka anymore.

He was just heading towards the barrack, his sword at his side, when he heard a _thud_ in one of the abandoned sparing field. Abandoned, because he heard it was located too out of the way for anyone to bother purposely seeking it out. Over time, weeds overtook the grounds and no one bothered cleaning the area up, which sealed the deal of making it all but unusable.

Yusuke headed towards there, curious despite himself. Was it a new recruit who didn't know where the training grounds were and stumbled upon this abandoned one by chance, or was it a random loner? Either way, this should be more interesting than his day so far.

It was a kid, short, no more than thirteen by Yusuke's estimate. He was swinging a sword that was far too big for him at his current age, unbalancing his form, even though from what Yusuke could see so far, he wasn't half bad.

Yusuke wondered how he would fare in a fight against him.

Yusuke slid his sword out of his sheath, the _zing_ loud in the quiet clearing, and the kid immediately swung around and nearly fell from the sword's shift. "Not half bad," Yusuke repeated aloud, and then tossed a small short sword at him. Yusuke used to use that to skin his games back when he hunted with his father. It was one of the little gifts his father gave him that he liked, which was why he brought it to Senkaku with him and carried it around with him even if there was no need for that. "You're suited for something smaller than that burden you lug around," he said, gesturing at the kid's huge ill-suited sword. Borrow that dagger for now."

"You can go fuck off!" the kid spat out and Yusuke's eyebrows rose beyond his hairline, because what the fuck.

"Should kids your age really be cursing?" Yusuke asked, in which the kid replied with a contemptuous, "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Oh, now I really want to beat some respect into you," Yusuke commented, and then he charged. The kid was quick to parry, but he had to use both hands to withstand the blow. The weight of that huge ass sword certainly wasn't helping, as the kid strained to fight back.

Yusuke dodged the few weak blows that the kid managed, before he swept the sword out of the kid's tired hand with one blow. The sword twirled in the air for a second, before embedded itself into the ground a good few yards away from them.

Yusuke grinned, tapping the back of his sword against his shoulder and said, "Now what?"

The kid snarled and launched himself at him, signaling a total loss of control. "Shut up!"

"Sloppy," Yusuke said, smacking the blunt edge of his blade at whatever spots the kid left open. "Give up?"

The kid huffed, struggling to breath a few steps away from him, before quickly looking around for something to help him in the fight. Finally, he was thinking. When he spotted the short sword that Yusuke tossed at him before and which he ignored with contempt, he threw himself at it like Yusuke will tackle him if he didn't do so quick enough. When the kid stood, it was with the blade gleaming in the sun while its sheath laid almost out of sight against the overgrown weed of the ground.

"Hey, be careful with the sheath," Yusuke called out, because he was the one who impulsively tossed it at the kid but he would be damned if he let the kid damage his short sword. In response, the kid charged at him and his movement was definitely better. With his small built, he was definitely suited for a much small weapon like a short sword than a sword. Maybe he could use a thinner, lighter sword when he grew up, but the bulky thing he was using definitely wasn't for him.

They traded blows for a while, the kid desperate but fast while Yusuke was more steadfast and stable. He was playing around, honestly, since he already proved his point that a short sword would be a better fit for the kid, but he was definitely careful not to let the kid get too close to him. His hand already had a bloody slash to prove how fatal that could be.

At last, as the sun reached zenith, the kid's energy finally seemed to be running out. Yusuke himself had sweat dripping down his brows as well.

"Alright, that's enough," Yusuke called out, taking a few steps back before sheathing his sword. "Clean the blade before you put it back in the sheath, kid, especially since you made my short sword taste its very owner's blood."

The kid gapped at him.

"What?" Yusuke asked, bemused. "Don't tell me you really lost the sheath, kid. I'm gonna beat you up if you did."

"But –" The kid looked so confused and befuddled that it was almost cute.

"Not so mouthy anymore, are you?" Yusuke said with a small smirk.

"S-Shut up!" the kid hissed, before going to presumably hunt for the sheath when Yusuke didn't make another move. "You're just another asshole."

"But an asshole who's right, yeah?" Yusuke said, as the kid angrily threw the short sword back at him. It fell against the ground, shrouded by the overgrown weed. "Hey, be careful with it!"

The kid stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll win against you next time!" he declared, before speeding away. Yusuke watched him go with a laugh, shaking his head, before picking up his short sword.

His short sword which was suddenly suspiciously light.

Yusuke looked at it with dread growing in his heart.

"Damn it, you stupid kid! This is only the fucking sheath! Where's my short sword?" Yusuke hurried towards the direction the kid had gone, but there was no trace of him. Just like that, he and his short sword was gone.

Yusuke cursed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe his gall," Yusuke hissed in the study room for the eighth time, twisting around to face Botan who was standing behind him. "That short sword was _mine._ Now I only have a sheath left."

"Master Yusuke…" Botan said in an almost exasperated tone, having gone through this many times with him. Yusuke would have felt bad about it if he wasn't so pissed at the thought of the kid stealing the short sword that his father gave him.

"What happened?" a voice that Yusuke recognized by now said from the entrance.

Both Botan and Yusuke moved to a stand and bowed deeply. "Emperor Yomi," they greeted in unison.

"You may stand," Yomi said, as he ambled up to them. "What were you both talking about?"

At the mention of it, Yusuke wanted to curse up a storm again but held back in front of Yomi. While Yusuke was undoubtedly the one wronged in this case, he couldn't help but feel childish if he repeated the story to Yomi. So he shook his head and said, "Nothing, Yomi."

"With all due respect, Master Yusuke," Botan interjected, casting an amused side glance at Yusuke, "I believe that's not what you were saying the past week,"

"Botan!" Yusuke hissed, unable to believe that she sold him out. He looked at Yomi to see him looking very interested. Yusuke groaned. "You're going to make me tell, aren't you?"

The corner of Yomi's lips quirked. "Only if you are willing," he said. "But I am interested to hear what has winded you up so much. Will you tell me?"

Yusuke let out a long-suffering sigh, something he would normally not dare if he hadn't been spending time with Yomi and knew that he didn't mind Yusuke being himself. In fact, dare he say it, Yomi seemed to _like_ Yusuke being informal with him. "If I'm going to embarrass myself, then at least let me sit," Yusuke finally said, reaching out to tug Yomi in the direction he wanted to go. He realized his blunder a second later because how dare he try to lead the Emperor - only for a thrill to go through him when Yomi followed without a comment, like it was alright for Yusuke to guide the ruler of an Empire, however inconsequential the guiding was.

They both settled down side by side - only to cast a questioning glance at Botan when she didn't follow.

"With permission, I would like to excuse myself," Botan said, her demurely lowered eyes belied by the amused smile on her face. "I'm afraid I've heard the story one time too many already."

Yusuke groaned, heat rising to his cheek. "I thought servants were supposed to, I don't know, stand on their master's side."

"I am and I always will," Botan replied sincerely. "But you don't want a servant, Master Yusuke."

"Too cheeky, her," Yusuke complained, leaning sideways to burrow his head against Yomi's shoulder, only to freeze just before he made contact. Too close. That was too intimate of a gesture, taking too much liberty just because Yomi didn't reprimand him for his actions thus far. Ignoring Botan's gaze, Yusuke dramatically tipped his head forward instead.

Yomi let out the lightest of chuckle. "You're dismissed, Botan. Thank you for your hard work."

"Thousands times of gratitude, Emperor Yomi," Botan said. There was the sound of clothes shifting, probably Botan curtsying, and then retreating footsteps.

Yusuke let out a sigh.

"Yusuke," Yomi said, his voice light. A hand carded through his hair and Yusuke closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation. It was nice, and Yusuke had to stop himself from leaning in. "Weren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hmm," Yusuke said, but didn't move. Yomi continued his motion, shifting his hand through his hair and waited until Yusuke at last spoke. "I lost my short sword. I've been carrying it around with me ever since I received it, but now it's gone."

"How did you lose it?" Yomi asked. The warmth of his hand against Yusuke's was comforting, and somehow, inspired words to spill from him that while wasn't any truer than what he told Botan, they told another side of the story.

"I came across this kid and tossed him my short sword." Yusuke let out a breath, because in retrospect, that was a stupid move. "I guess I was asking for it to be stolen, really. It was never precious to me, not in the traditional way, but…" Yusuke struggled to find the words, before finally settling with, "but it was a part of me, you know. I can't help but notice its absence now that it was gone."

Yomi was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "Many times, we don't notice what we had until it's gone," he said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard, a little wistful even as his hand never stopped moving. In the part of Yusuke's mind that wasn't bemoaning his lost short sword, he wondered at the reason behind Yomi's occasional melancholy. He wanted to lift his head and observe what kind of expression Yomi had right now, but he restrained himself from the inappropriate impulse. So lost in his thought, Yusuke almost missed Yomi's next words. "Do you know anything about the child? Maybe we can retrieve the short sword."

Yusuke's head jerked up at those words, hope flaring in his chest in the few seconds that he let them, before ultimately shaking his head. Yomi's hand slipped from his hair at the movement. "No, it's fine, Yomi," Yusuke said, aiming for a smile even as he felt it fall short. "I just complaining for the sake of complaining."

"But that's not true, is it?" Yomi said, and Yusuke jolted at his knowing, understanding tone. "The short sword means something to you."

"It…" Yusuke said, not knowing what to say. "My father gave it to me."

"Your father," Yomi repeated thoughtfully, nodding. "Tell me about the child who took the short sword and the short sword itself. Perhaps I can do something about it."

"It was a kid with short black hair," Yusuke started haltingly. His eyes flickered to the side, and Yusuke holding the tip of Yomi's hair before he could think about it. "Kind of like yours, now that I think about it. He was around this height and was cursing up a storm. Kinda cute, actually, at least until I realized that he took my short sword." Yusuke's shoulders slumped after reciting what he recalled of the kid. "I know my description is pretty generic, but I don't really remember anything else. The short sword is pretty plain as well, but the top of the hilt has the family name Urameshi engraved on it if you look closely."

"I'll keep an eye out for you," Yomi said, his voice firm like a promise. "It may not be out of your reach yet, Yusuke." A slender finger tilted Yusuke's face up. "Don't lose hope, alright?"

Yusuke made an effort to smile. "I'm depressing you, aren't I?"

Yomi shook his head, his hair swaying behind him. "I'm saddened that you lost something precious to you, Yusuke, but glad that you are willing to share it with me as well." Yomi reached up and cupped Yusuke's face in his hand, holding it in place. Then, slowly, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Yusuke froze, not knowing what to do with such intimate gesture. "Thank you for telling me," he said, eyelids fluttering close. "Thank you for telling me what was bothering you."

A strange feeling that Yomi was talking about more than just him overcame him once more.

Not knowing how to respond, Yusuke carefully raised a hand to Yomi's shoulder, intending to comfort, except it was such a detached gesture. It didn't feel enough. Although Yusuke was the one who lost his short sword, he had a feeling that Yomi was the one who needed comforting right now. Yusuke hesitated for a second, then decided to _screw it all_ and leaned forward until they were in a hug.

Yomi's body stiffened, and Yusuke inwardly cursed. He overstepped his boundaries –

Yusuke's breath stuttered.

Yomi was hugging back, his arm around Yusuke light, almost uncertain for a second, before he was clenching on tightly as though if he didn't, he would lose something precious. Yusuke's heart unexpectedly clenched. He wondered just what could elicit such heartbreak from Yomi. Just what had Yomi – the Emperor of an Empire - lost, for him to have such a reaction?

They stayed there for some time and while Yusuke's heart was palpitating with apprehension at their close proximity – just what would other people say if they saw them –, he soon melted into Yomi's embrace. It had been a while since he had been this close to anyone and while his heart still ached at the thought that he lost his father's gift, it was comforting to know that someone, that _Yomi,_ understood this pain.

When they parted, there was no awkwardness lingering between them, only understanding. Silence reigned between them for a long while, not exactly uncomfortable while they gazed into each other's eyes, until at last, the corner of Yomi's lip quirked.

Yusuke stared at the sight, breath caught at the hint of mischievousness in that movement.

"So how's the preparation for Consort Ruka's gathering coming along?"

Yusuke's heart stuttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Yusuke attended the gathering with a sense of odd apprehension, so unlike the uncertainty that was derived from being on the battlefield; this was more of a nervous anticipation, of waiting for a strike at the back that he wasn't sure when would be delivered. He wished Yomi could attend if only so he would know someone at the event, but unfortunately, something came up last minute. Before sending him to the wolves, Yomi helped Yusuke select an outfit among all the ones Botan had tailored specifically for him. It was twice more elaborate than he would have chosen from himself but beautiful and to Yusuke's taste nevertheless.

"You look beautiful in it," Yomi commented when Yusuke came out wearing the outfit, looking at Yusuke in a way that made him will his stomach to stop fluttering. The corner of Yomi's lips curled upwards and Yusuke knew it was a losing battle.

"It's hardly a compliment to say a _man_ looks pretty, ya know," Yusuke quipped after finding his voice, turning around to face the mirror so he wouldn't have to directly look at Yomi. He fiddled with the sash around his waist, which refused to untangle itself. That stupid knot!

There was the sound of clothes rustling and when Yusuke looked at the mirror, he could see that Yomi was directly behind him.

"Allow me," Yomi said, vague amusement in his voice, and Yusuke wanted to scowl at Yomi for treating him like a kid, only to swallow sharply as Yomi's arms circled around his waist from behind. After their discussion about loss and their hug, a bit of Yomi's wall seemed to have crumbled and as a result, he seemed to be more comfortable with them in close proximity. In reverse, Yusuke seemed to grow more jittery the closer they get. It was like Yomi had stolen all Yusuke's composure. "Tell me if it's too tight," he said, his breath brushing against his cheek.

Yusuke nodded jerkily and willed himself to breathe. He didn't even know Yomi completed the knot until he uttered, "Is this fine?"

Yusuke pulled himself away from Yomi's arms, answering, "Yeah," even though in truth the knot was a little too tight. Yomi had overestimated Yusuke's skinniness.

"It's fine," Yusuke said, brushing a hand down the outfit to smooth nonexistent wrinkles from it as he tried to imperceptibly loosen the waist sash. "Thank you."

"Don't be nervous," Yomi said, brushing Yusuke's hands to the side to help him loosen the sash. Yusuke refused to blush as he was caught in his lie. "I'm sure that you will do just fine."

"Well," Yusuke had said with forced cheer, before Botan came in to usher him to Consort Ruka's Residence. "Let's hope you're right."

Yusuke's arrival time was the medium of the Concubines; not too early and not too late, he was placed somewhere in the middle. He entered the Residence of Consort Ruka with Botan on his tail, sketching a carefully calculated bow at the only Consort of the room who sat among them all like a king with his subjects.

Consort Ruka gave him a look that said everything and nothing at all, smiled magnanimously and said, "Concubine Urameshi, how nice of you to join us."

"Happy Birthday, Consort Ruka. Thank you for the invite. The pleasure's mine," Yusuke half-drawled and something in the Consort's eyes lit up, but before she could speak again, the announcement of another Concubine's arrival rang out.

"Ah, it seems like we can get to know each other later," the Consort said, as the other Concubine approached. Her eyes dropped to Yusuke for another beat, as though waiting for something, before gesturing to the side tables when he had nothing to add. "Please, make yourself at home."

Yusuke gave her a half-nod in acknowledgement before shuffling over to the seat the Consort gestured. The Concubines that arrived earlier than him were already politely seated. Yusuke gave them a small nod, and after overcoming their shock at his appearance after a few weeks of disappearance, the Concubines either nodded back cautiously or gave him a half-guarded look and said nothing.

Yusuke thought a few of them looked gleeful, though he didn't know why. He was just about to turn to ask Botan when the newly arrived Concubine entered the room, heading towards the Consort with a sisterly greeting and a gift in her maid's hands.

 _Fuck,_ Yusuke thought and a backward look at Botan told him that in her focus in preparing Yusuke for the gathering, they had forgotten the most basic custom of preparing a gift for someone when they invited them to their birthday celebration. He was screwed, so fucking screwed, to have messed up something even that simple.

Yomi was totally wrong in his prediction.

Botan leaned over Yusuke where he was seated and whispered urgently, "Master Yusuke, I will go fetch something immediately."

Yusuke glanced up at her upon her words, and although Bontan was too good to give herself away and her face was neutral and serene, he knew how Botan looked happy and relaxed after living with her for a while. The expression Botan had right then wasn't anywhere close to that, not to mention her tone was too tense. If even the perpetually joyful Botan was this upset, then Yusuke really fucked up then.

He watched the next two Concubines stepped up, their maids also bearing gifts that Consort Ruka politely fawned over to show her appreciation for the consideration her Concubine sisters showed her, and at last, he shook his head. "No, just leave it."

Truthfully speaking, he was tempted to say yes, but… what was there he had in his possession that could be given? Besides, the meet and greet was pretty much already over. Gifting something to the Consort now would only bring attention to his ignorance and once again, remind them how much he didn't fit with the Concubines.

Seeing Botan near tears, Yusuke patted her hand and murmured "It's okay" to her. He paid no mind of the looks that other Concubines gave him for his action or even the way Consort Ruka – with every additional gift added to the growing pile on her left – would look over at Yusuke for a second and smile mockingly. It wasn't as obvious as her standing up and outright screeching that Yusuke didn't get her a gift, but it might as well have been in the court. Anyone who had been dancing along with court intrigue long enough would have noted with careful eyes the subtle moves the Consort have been making all throughout the procession.

Yusuke sat in place through the celebration, through all the extravagant and rich music, performance, and food, all the fawning towards the Consort, and waited it out with unprecedented patience. He bit his lips when the chatters and poisoned-honeyed comments came, reminded himself of the forbearance that his mother always showed in face of his father's wives' jabs, of Yomi's gentle expectation of Yusuke to - if not excel, then at least - don't mess up or offend, and smiled through gritted his teeth. When it was over, Yusuke calmly stood as per propriety, complimented Consort Ruka on her wonderfully coordinated birthday celebration and expressed his gratitude for the invite, doing his best to not let his thought of _but please don't ever invite me again_ show on his face.

As he was heading towards the door, he heard another Concubine say to Consort Ruka, deliberately loud and pointed, "Hmph. Consort, you needn't be so polite to that Concubine Urameshi. Who does he think he is, to bring not even a small gift for Consort Ruka after you spent so much time and effort planning this event for our sake?"

"Now, now, Concubine Kitjima, it can't be helped," Yusuke heard Consort Ruka reply, her voice so heavy plaintive that it had to be fake. "Consort Urameshi now has the favor of the Emperor. He can't be blamed for not having me in his eyes."

"Those are only but silly rumors conceived by servants who have too much time in their hands. You're the Emperor's only Consort, the highest ranked in the Back Court. What is he in comparison to that? In terms of seniority or being favored by the Emperor, he is nothing, and either way, Consort Ruka still deserves respect," Concubine Kitijma said. "Honestly, it's like he doesn't know how to act at all. Did his parents not teach him any manners?"

Yusuke, inches away from the Residence door, froze. His breathing slowed, dangerously almost to a stop. He turned and nearly bumped into Botan, who was following behind him.

"Master Yusuke," she said, a hand going to his sleeve as though to steady him but her fingers tightened onto the fabric almost in a death grip, and even without Yusuke looking, he could imagine the desperately pleading look on her face. They had already misstepped by failing to bring the Consort a gift, they cannot blunder again. They were already so close to finishing the event without incident. Victory was only a few inches away, all he had to do was step through those doors and he wouldn't have to deal with them again.

Yet.

Consort Ruka laughed, the lovely sound singing through the air like a nightingale's song, and when he glanced over, she was looking at him with mocking eyes and a smile peeking out coyly from behind her raised sleeves. "Now, now," she started, and Yusuke didn't hear the rest because he was gently but firmly tugging Bontan's grip away and marching forward.

Consort Ruka's painted eyes widened with delicate astonishment at his approach. "Concubine Yusuke?" she said, her voice tremoring just enough to to catch the attention of all the other Concubines and guests that had thus far been turning blind eyes and deaf ears to Consort Ruka and Concubine Kitajima's insults towards him.

"Master Yusuke!" Bontan cried, launching herself at him in attempt to stop him, at the same time Yusuke snarled, "I fucking _dare_ you to say that again."

Consort Ruka lifted her sleeve to cover her parted mouth, shock evident on her face. Behind him, he could hear gasps and immediately - too fast, in fact, they weren't _that_ loud - after that, rumbles of footsteps as the guards entered the Residence and surrounded Yusuke.

One guard, evidentially the commander of this group though Yusuke didn't recognize him or any of the guards surrounding him, marched to Consort Ruka and knelt on one knee. "Consort Ruka, are you alright?" he asked.

Consort Ruka blinked, as though surprised. "Y-yes," she said, placing a hand against her chest. "Thank you for your vigilance, though there's nothing to be concerned about. Concubine Urameshi and I merely had a" - there was a noticeable pause - "disagreement."

"It wasn't your fault, Consort Ruka!" Concubine Kitjima suddenly exclaimed, falling to her knees. Her eyes were already glimmering with tears. "It was I who spoke too much, yet who would have thought Concubine Urameshi would suddenly attack Consort Ruka without any sense like a rabid dog!"

Yusuke couldn't breath, could barely follow the sudden turn of events. Before he could say anything, an announcement pierced through the air.

Yusuke recognized that voice.

"The Emperor's arriving," Tatsuya, Yomi's personal eunuch, said, and that was all the warning they got before Yomi's swept in.


	11. Chapter 11

Annnd, I'm late. Sorry about that.

* * *

Yomi swept in, his robes flowing with him in a majestic sweep, so dazzling that it hurt. Yusuke raised his hands in front of him and bowed, for who could stand as an equal to the Son of Heaven? The ladies, likewise, all clasped their hands to their side and curtsied; even Concubine Kitjima, who was still kneeling on the floor crying, did the same.

"Your Majesty," they chorused as one like a well-trained group of dogs and stood when Yomi gave them permission to stand.

Yusuke watched Yomi's gaze flicker from Concubine Kitjima sniffling at the floor, to the guards with their hands on their swords in what should have been a joyous birthday celebration, and then finally to Yusuke at the center of all the commotion.

Yusuke couldn't read the look on his face. Yomi had shut off all of his emotions behind a wall and at the sight, Yusuke's stomach plummet. Surely, Yomi knew Yusuke wasn't trying to cause any trouble. He had to know.

Right?

Yomi's lips parted, but before he could say anything, Concubine Kitjima threw herself forward, forehead knocking against the ground. "Your Majesty, please, you have to do something. You have to give Consort Ruka justice!"

Yusuke couldn't believe her gall. The attacker crying victim first? Yusuke stepped forward, only to falter as Bontan grasped onto his sleeve. He made the mistake of looking down at her, and the sight of her fearful and pinched expression made him squash down his own indigance. That expression was for him, and if Yusuke had heeded her warning before, they wouldn't be here now.

Yusuke clenched his hand into a fist, and stayed in place.

Yomi looked Concubine Kitjima, expression barely flickering. "What is this injustice that you speak of, Concubine….?"

"Kitjima," Concubine Kitjima replied, her tone swapping from shrill accusation to softly shy. She patted her hair self-consciously as she raised her head and said with eyes lowered demurely, "I am Concubine Kitjima, Your Majesty."

"Concubine Kitjima," Yomi said, and Yusuke realized with amazement that within minutes of his entrance, the pandemonium that was about to erupt had been quelled effortlessly by Yomi's overwhelmingly calm aura. "Please stand. If injustice occurred in my court, I would surely get to the bottom of it."

Concubine Kitjima shook her head, pretty lacquered lips pressed to a thin line, and eyelashes sparkling with tears. "Dear Your Majesty, you are too kind, but truthfully, I cannot bear to stand until we get to the bottom of this." She turned to Yusuke and exclaimed, "Concubine Urameshi is truly too poisonous to want to harm Consort Ruka!"

Yomi faltered at those words, and Yusuke could see Consort Ruka frowning just slightly on the side. It was one thing to play the tearful maiden to gain sympathy, but another to claim to protect someone at such a length while so vehemently condemning another. Maybe Concubine Kitjima and Consort Ruka were just close and Concubine Kitjima couldn't bear to have someone like Yusuke wrongfully accuse her, but in the Court, were things ever so simple?

Yomi's expression shuttered as he let his hand fall. "Very well."

He walked to the end of the room, where the Consort sat not even hours ago like a King among her subject, and everyone in his way parted like mortals in face of a god. When he sat in Consort Ruka's chair, placing himself above them all, there was only acceptance that that was the Emperor's rightful place.

The first words Yomi spoke since he was seated was, "Guards, you're dismissed." The guards surrounding Yusuke only hesitated for a second before they all snapped their hands in front of them and bowed. As they were exiting, Yomi added, "Commander, please remain."

The commander stopped in place like a deer surrounded by spears as the rest of his men filtered out the door.

"Come," Yomi said to the rest of them, and everyone in the room shuffled forward until they were standing in front Yomi, right below his raised platform. The witnesses were standing on either side of the room, Concubine Kitjima still kneeling in the front, and Consort Ruka, the commander and Yusuke standing next to Concubine Kitijma with Botan standing behind Yusuke. When they were finally all in place, Yomi said, "Concubine Kitjima, tell me, what happened?"

"Replying Your Majesty," Concubine Kitjima started, her voice just barely steady enough to be heard through her tears, "today we all arrived in Consort Ruka's Residence to celebrate her birthday. I couldn't help but notice when Concubine Urameshi arrived, since no one had seen him much at all after he entered the Palace. I saw that he didn't bring a gift for the Consort despite the special occasion, and I watched with awe as the Consort magnanimously overlooked it and didn't say anything. I followed her suit and didn't comment on the horrendous break in decorum, yet I couldn't resist talking to Consort Ruka about it once I saw Concubine Urameshi was leaving. Consort Ruka chastised me, and truly, I should have heeded it, yet I felt so wronged on Consort Ruka's behalf.

"But who would have thought… who would have thought Concubine Urameshi - whom I thought had left - was eavesdropping in on our conversation?! Before we knew it, Concubine Urameshi was roaring at Consort Ruka with foul languages and nearly attacked her, but thankfully the guards quickly ran in to control the situation. Otherwise, who knows what else would have happened?"

Sounds of agreement followed Concubine Kitjima's words from the witness crowd and Yusuke could see some nods as well.

Yusuke stepped forward, and that might have been a warning in Yomi's eyes, but the indignance and anger that were building up in his chest were too much to ignore and he'd be damned if he didn't take a few people down with him in the explosion.

"The guards were very fast indeed," Yusuke said, meeting Yomi's eyes with raised head, because in the entire time that Concubine Kitjima was slandering him, Yomi had barely bat an eyelid, much less than defend him. "Barely anything happened besides a quick exchange of words, and there they were, bursting into the room with hands on their weapons and surrounding the one person that must have been the cause of all the trouble with unerring accuracy when there was a whole crowd to choose from."

"Your Majesty!" Concubine Kitjima protested, tone tethering to a whine as she turned towards Yomi, and Yusuke snapped, "Yomi!"

Yusuke regretted it as soon as Yomi's name left his mouth. Yomi made it clear that they were to call each other by their names without any title only when they were alone, and he just broke that promise. The entire situation with Concubine Kitjima and Yusuke calling to Yomi and trying to get him to side with them also reminded Yusuke entirely too much of his father's wives all fighting for his father, so much that it made him sick to the stomach.

Yusuke snapped his mouth shut and looked away.

Concubine Kitjima jumped on his mistake. Eyes wide and filled with absolute horror, she exclaimed, "Concubine Urameshi, how could you step so out of line as to call Your Majesty by his name without any honorific? In your eyes, are there anyone who deserves your respect?!"

She turned to Yomi and implored, "Your Majesty, please, the issue doesn't lie in the guards but rather in Concubine Urameshi's improper conduct!"

There was a moment where Yusuke could feel Yomi's heavy gaze on him, but Yusuke couldn't bring himself to look up. Finally, Yomi said, "Commander," and the commander of the guards stepped forward.

Yusuke tuned the commander's words out, not wanting to hear any of them since it was pointless and he would only get angier and fall into their trap. The Residence was Consort Ruka's, the plaintiff was Concubine Kitjima - who was on Consort Ruka's side -, the commander was part of the Palace's imperial guard but also evidently bribed to follow Consort Ruka's commands, and the witnesses would collaborate with Consort Ruka, either because they don't want to offend the Consort, were on her side, or because they were genuinely too far away to know what exactly transpire.

The moment Yusuke opened his mouth, he had already dug his own grave for Consort Ruka. There was no need for him to make it any deeper for him to lie in.

"Concubine Urameshi," Yomi said when he had finally questioned everyone else. Something in Yusuke recoiled like it was whipped at the distant way Yomi was addressing him and how impersonal he sounded. "Do you have anything to add?"

The anger Yusuke suppressed deep within himself threatened to burn him alive, but the thing that hurt the most was his disappointment.

Why did Yusuke ever hold hope that Yomi would defend him?

"You guys have already came to a conclusion," Yusuke said, letting his voice go hard because the only other option was 'hurt' and Yusuke would die before he show how much this evening stabbed him straight in the heart. He let his gaze meet Yomi's, and finished, "What else do I have to add?"

Yomi looked at Yusuke and still, there was nothing in his expression.

Yusuke let the last of his hope die, and let his heart turn cold like stone.

Just like Yomi's.

There was a thud behind him, like something had fallen. He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Botan on her knees, hands and forehead pressed against the ground as she said, "Your Majesty, please. If you must punish someone, please punish this servant."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whelp, this whole celebration is getting out of hand...

Good news:

I still have some pre-written chapters

Bad news:

I actually diverged from what I originally wrote with chapter 10 and 11, meaning... I have to see to the end where those differences lead, so I will have to write new chapters and I don't have any backup/extra chapters to draw from to update with.

Good news:

So in the beginning, I said that I began posting "In the name of" because I lost interest in it and I was hoping to either revive that interest or at least post what was already written - however incomplete it was - so my time and efforts wouldn't be wasted. Well, I'm happy to say my interest is renewed, but...

Bad news:

Classes is starting up for me soon, meaning I wouldn't have nearly as much time to dedicate to writing. I would love to aim for an update once-a-month, but I'll have to see, especially since, like I said, I don't have any extra chapters lying around to update with.

Good news:

The next chapter is guaranteed and I am definitely going to see through this fic to the end, however long it takes, so look forward to that ^^

Thanks for your support!


	12. Chapter 12

"No," Yusuke said, ice sliding up his spine as his heart threatened to shatter. "No, what are you doing, Botan? Don't be ridiculous, get back up!"

Yusuke tugged Botan by her shoulder, but she threw her entire body forward towards the ground and refused to move. Yusuke couldn't risk dragging her up without hurting her, and she continued as though Yusuke never interrupted, her voice strong and certain like stating a fact, "It is this servant's fault. Your Majesty has assigned this servant to Concubine Urameshi to assist him in learning the ways of the Palace. This servant has failed, one in failing to properly prepare Concubine Urameshi for Consort Ruka's birthday celebration and two in not teaching Concubine Urameshi the expected decorum and language of the Palace. It is because of this servant's failure that Concubine Urameshi had unknowingly acted out of line today. I ask Your Majesty to take into consideration that Concubine Urameshi is still new in the Palace and to punish me instead."

Yusuke's throat felt tight.

Botan was trying to take his punishment for him.

He closed his eyes and breathed for a long second, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. That was the only weakness he allowed himself before he fell to his knees beside Botan and assumed her pose with his hands and forehead against the ground facing Yomi.

He cannot, cannot, let Botan be punished in his stead.

"Your Majesty, I confess to all of Concubine Kitjima's charges."

A murmur rose at his back from the witness crowd, as Botan hissed, "Master Yusuke!" but he ignored them all and continued, the words heavy and bitter on his tongue, "It was I who forgot my decorum and not only did I not bring a gift for Consort Ruka on her birthday celebration, but spoke so rudely to her, because…"

Yusuke clenched his jaws for a moment at the reminder of their insults towards his parents, but it didn't matter why he spoke rudely to them anymore, only that he did, so he swallowed the words that wanted to come up and said instead, "Because nothing. Nothing will excuse what I did and those deeds are mine and mine alone. I committed them and I ask that Your Majesty punish me alone."

"How touching," Yusuke heard Consort Ruka murmur mockingly under her breath.

"Consort Ruka," Yomi said, a name made into a rebuke, and she audibly snapped her mouth shut.

Yomi's gaze fall on him then, before he at last said, "Concubine Kitjima, Concubine Urameshi, you are both to copy the four hundred pages of the tome _Decorum_ by hand within a month as punishment. Until you are finished, you are not to leave your residence for even half a step and no one is to visit you. You are to reflect on your conduct and remind yourself of your status. What you should do and what you shouldn't, I hope you both would understand by the end of the month and conduct yourself accordingly from now on. Speaking about people behind their backs or speaking to each other rudely when you are to be family to each other, I do not condone such actions in the Back Court. Consort Ruka, as the highest ranked in the Back Court and the one who leads it for me, I hope next time you would not condone or encourage such behaviors either, and to guide your fellow sisters by example."

Yusuke could see Consort Ruka curtsying in the little gap he left between himself and the ground from where he kowtowed. "Yes, Your Majesty," Consort Ruka said sweetly. "I thank Your Majesty for the reminder and I would remember your words. Your Majesty is benevolent and considerate, to punish my sisters so lightly." She let those last words linger for a moment in emphasis, before continuing, "Thank Your Majesty now."

The last words were directed at Yusuke and Concubine Kitjima.

"We thank Your Majesty for your benevolence," Yusuke and Concubine Kitjima chorused.

"You're all dismissed," the Emperor said, and a weight in Yusuke's heart lifted as he realized Botan wasn't punished.

He swiped at his face and stood, and was helping Botan up when Concubine Kitjima exclaimed, "Your Majesty, what of the failures of Concubine Urameshi's maid?" and Yusuke froze.

It was Consort Ruka who spoke this time. "Concubine Kitjima, everyone in the Back Court is a family," she said, echoing Yomi's words, only from her mouth, they sounded like a mockery. "You have ignored me once when I warned you to be understanding of Concubine Urameshi's conduct since he is new to the Palace and would take time to learn all its rules, and now you lash your poisonous tongue towards his maid right after Your Majesty so mercifully spared you of any harsher punishment for the same crime?!"

Concubine Kitjima slammed herself against the ground. "Forgive me, Your Majesty! Forgive me, Consort Ruka!"

"You -" Consort Ruka started, no doubt about to condemn Concubine Kitjima more to show that she could rule the Back Court fairly, but Yomi cut in, "Concubine Urameshi honestly confessed and took responsibility for his conduct without an excuses. I saw no reason to take his servant to charge, for that would be punishing an instructor for a pupil's failure, when the fault lie not with the instructor. Botan will redeem herself by helping her master with understanding the content of _Decorum_ while Concubine Urameshi copies it, which - I suppose, if you wish, Concubine Kithima - you can say is her initial failing." He looked at Concubine Kitjima. "Are you of another opinion?"

"No, not at all, Your Majesty," Concubine Kitjima exclaimed, still facing the ground. "Your Majesty's line of reasoning is clear and concise. One could only wish to emulate even half of your intelligence. Forgive me for my presumptuousness, Your Majesty! I did not mean to question your decision."

There was a moment of pause, before Yomi said, "It is not me who you should be apologizing to."

Time stilled for everyone as they digested those words. Even Consort Ruka's smile on her face froze. Yusuke looked down at Botan as she clenched his hand and noted that she didn't look surprised.

Yusuke didn't understand at the moment what was happening, but Botan would later explain that the status of maid and Concubine were as far apart as day and night. Short of killing, Concubines could do whatever to maids - including whipping them - and not be punished for it. Even if a maid was killed for displeasing her master, the Concubine would at most be punished by a small reduction of her stipend to reimburse the dead maid's family for their loss if it was found out. It was unheard of - preposterous, even - to even think of a Concubine lowering her head to a maid, and yet, by implying that Concubine Kitjima owed Botan an apology, that was exactly what Yomi was telling her to do.

Concubine Kitjima's mouth dropped and nothing came out for a minute, during which Yomi only looked at her expectantly. She turned pleadingly to Consort Ruka, only to find no help there at all, and at last, with a face flushed with embarrassment, reluctance, and resentment, Concubine Kitjima spat out, "Sorry!" in the direction of Botan.

Botan curtsied at Concubine Kitjima. "It's no worry, Concubine Kitjima," she said, and exchanged a look that even Yusuke noticed with Yomi on her way up.

Yomi turned to Consort Ruka. "Consort Ruka, it may be late, but I still would like to wish you happy birthday," he said, and Consort Ruka flushed.

"Your Majesty," she uttered, eyes directed coyly at the ground and her voice a little breathy. She looked over at all the people gathered a moment later, and said, "Did Your Majesty not dismiss you? Why are you standing around?"

Everyone lowered their heads. "Excuse us, we'll be leaving now," they chorused, and then filed out through the doors.

The last thing Yusuke saw was Consort Ruka moving closer towards Yomi, and then the door shut behind him.

* * *

Okay, so as I suspected, I'll have to change updates to once-a-month. Hopefully, that's enough time for me to write, but we'll see.

Thanks for your support!


	13. Chapter 13

Yusuke felt hot and cold all over, devoid of all feelings one minute and then bursting with anger and indignance the next. The two guards that followed him and Botan out of Consort Ruka's Residence were not helping.

"What the fuck do you want with me?!" Yusuke hissed, whirling around when they finally arrived at his Residence and they still showed no signs of stopping.

"As ordered by His Majesty, in the interest of maintaining a quiet environment for Concubine Urameshi to copy the _Decorum_ , we will be guarding your Residence to ensure no one would disturb you," the guards said.

"You mean I'm under house arrest," Yusuke said flatly. The guards didn't bat an eyelid. He tried again. "Concubine Kitijima didn't receive this special treatment," he pointed out, "and His Majesty didn't specifically order anyone to guard us."

Yusuke knew, because he watched Yomi turn towards Consort Ruka after dealing out his punishment and let the world around him fall away.

"We are the Imperial Guards," the taller guard said. "Enforcing His Majesty's decree is our duty; it will be our failure if we always wait for his command before acting."

"Was that what you were thinking when you charged into Consort Ruka's celebration and surrounded me?" Yusuke asked, and the guards' expressions flickered. He scoffed and turned away. "That's what I thought. Guard out here all you want for Consort Ruka, but don't you let me catch you snooping around or coming in, or you'll be answering to me and my sword!"

Yusuke marched into his Residence and slammed the door behind him shut with a _bang_.

"Master Yusuke, that was the right thing to do," Botan said as he slid to the floor with his back against the door. "This is not the jurisdiction of the guards around Consort Ruka's Residence. They cannot stay long before guards of your troop are reassigned here. Just tolerate this for now and… Master Yusuke?"

"Shit, I fucked up bad, didn't I, Botan?" Yusuke asked, burying his face against his bent knees. The silky fabric that his face met only reminded him more of the extravagant celebration that he just returned from and the debacle that he made there.

Botan dropped beside him. "Master Yusuke, it wasn't your fault," she said. "It was as you suspected. Consort Ruka and Concubine Kitijima set a trap for you, starting from inviting you to the celebration, to purposely provoking you, and then finally making a scene of having the guards arrest you. All of that to ruin your reputation and to have an excuse to put you away."

"And I fell right in it."

"That's…" Botan trailed off, before she came back harder and more determined. "Master Yusuke, if you say that, then I would like to take responsibility for letting you fall right into the trap Consort Ruka and Concubine Kitijima set for you."

Yusuke scoffed, finally raising his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not my babysitter" - Botan gave him an amused look that him scowling - "and _even if you are_ , you are not responsible for my actions or their consequences, which remind me." Yusuke grabbed Botan by the shoulders and shook her. "You are never ever doing that again, understand? Don't you _ever_ try to take my punishment for me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me, and honestly, I'm not worth it." He looked at her urgently. "Promise me."

Botan looked at him for a long moment, before a soft smile at last crossed her face and she shook her head gently. "That's exactly why, Master Yusuke," she said, taking his hands from her shoulders and into her own. "Your kindness inspires loyalty, and there is so little kindness in this Palace that I would like to protect all that there is if possible. You are worth it, that's what I think," she said firmly when he opened his mouth to protest. "His Majesty would say the same."

Yusuke's face contorted at the mention of Yomi. He looked away. "Why are you mentioning Yomi? That asshole fell for Consort Ruka and Concubine Kitjima's ploy so easily, and believed them over me. I'll toss his messenger out on his ass the next time he tries to summon me."

Botan's expression was so full of painful understanding that it hurt. "Master Yusuke, do you truly think His Majesty believe them over you?"

Yusuke clenched his jaws together, before finally spitting out, "He punished me. He thought Consort Ruka and Concubine Kitijima were right and that I was wrong, what else is there to it?"

"Master Yusuke, believe me, His Majesty knew that you were set up. He didn't want to, but he _had to_ punish you, because all the evidence - however engineered - were unfortunately stacked against you."

Yusuke laughed, bitter. "Is it supposed to make me feel better that he _punished me despite knowing that I was set up_?"

"What else would you have him _do_?" Botan exclaimed, and Yusuke stared. He had never seen Botan raise her voice before; she had always been sweet, helpful and a tad mischievous. Seeing her like this startled any argument out of him. "He's the Emperor, but he's not infallible, Yusuke. All the evidence were stacked against you. There was nothing he could do, Master Yusuke, not without people calling him out for favoritism. He could attest to your character - I can too, more than willing - but it can't serve as evidence in court. He had to serve justice as according to the evidences and the law even if he know it was a set up, because he cannot set a precedence for putting himself above the law. He couldn't protect you, but he told me to to watch over you before we went to the celebration - and I wanted to also, so I did."

"You shouldn't be protecting me. You call me Master Yusuke; I have a responsibility towards _you_ ," Yusuke argued. "And what the fuck is this? Maybe he couldn't help me because the evidences were stacked against me, but that doesn't make it okay for him to have you be punished in my stead either!"

"Master Yusuke," Botan said helplessly. "I call you Master Yusuke, but do you truly think I don't see you as a friend? I'm willing to help you in anyway that I can and if it means being punished in your stead, I would have gladly done it. But I have allowances that you don't; I grew up with His Majesty, I served him for years. He couldn't have shown favoritism towards you because of your unfortunately precarious status in the Palace, but anyone would find it understandable if he shielded me with his influence, precisely because of our unique relationship and shared past.

"He knew that, I knew that, so I took the blame upon myself. He couldn't protect you directly, but he can through _me._ His sentence as well. I admit, copying the _Decorum_ within a month is going to be a lot of work and not being able to leave your room is going to painful for you, but such punishment is among the lightest in the Palace for such a transgression. His Majesty truly tried to be considerate where he can, Master Yusuke, you have to believe me," she implored.

Yusuke's mouth parted. "I… I didn't know," he finally said, barely able to process the implication as his hurt and heartache were flipped on their heads. A thought occurred to him, and he looked at Botan. "Botan, are you and Yomi…?"

Yusuke trailed off, unable to finish his question, unable to explain why he would even care to ask such a question, and looks away when Botan gives him a soft understanding look.

"No, Master Yusuke," she says gently, and a knot in Yusuke's chest dissipates. "It is only thought so because I have His Majesty's implicit trust, and people of the Court finds it hard to believe that a man and a woman could be so close without delving into a relationship. His Majesty and I are truly just friends. We don't deny the assumption if only because it gives me His Majesty's protection from jealous Concubines and Consorts, and they have since learned it better to not involve me in their quarrels for His Majesty's affection."

"I see," Yusuke said, sagging back against the door as the tension that he had been carrying since this afternoon finally released from him. He jolted back up a second later and whirled in Botan's direction, eyes wide. "Oh no, Botan, I misunderstood him," he said. "I thought he didn't believe me when he was only trying to look out for me. What have I done?" Yusuke ran his hand through his hair, dislodging the ornaments as his hair fell from the hairdo in waves. "What should I _do_?"

Botan moved forward and settled a hand on his shoulder. "Tell him," she said softly, meeting his eyes. "His regard for you is not one-sided. Let His Majesty know."

Yomi's regard, Botan said. Yusuke looked away.

But what if he was finding himself to increasingly want more?

* * *

This is so late and I'm so sorry for that. This chapter took way longer than I thought, so it seems like once-a-month updates can't be a thing. I can't promise when I'll update, only that I will try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading and for your patience!


End file.
